La jeune étrangère
by Eunolie
Summary: Suite de "Des dragons et des hommes". Emma, chassée de son village natal, parcours les villes et les campagnes d'Europe avec Toothless. Mais peut-elle vivre indéfiniment cette existence nomade ? Peut-elle faire de cet inconnu une nouvelle patrie ?
1. L'exilée

**Et voilà la suite, en même temps plus tard et plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu.**

Plus tard parce que je n'ai pas autant avancé sur le texte que je l'aurai voulu en ce début d'année, et plus tôt parce qu'étant donné le peu de chapitres d'avance que j'ai (tout juste 4) ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable de commencer à publier...mais...mais je ne peux plus résister plus longtemps ! Publier et recevoir des reviews est extrêmement addictif et je ne pouvais plus supporter le calme plat de ma boite mail ! Surtout pour ce texte, parce que j'ai plein d'autre portes projets personnels qui réclament mon attention et si je travaille quand même sur cette fanfiction c'est parce que je me dis que je ne peux pas laisser des gens en plan comme ça plutôt que par un besoin irrépressible de l'écrire. Donc, vous êtes prévenus, plus j'aurais de commentaire, plus je serai euphorique, plus je serai motivée pour écrire et plus vous aurez la suite vite !**  
**

**Bon, logorrhée à part, je prévois pour l'instant de publier toutes les deux semaines, pour me laisser le temps d'avancer entre temps. **

**Pour les petits nouveau, **cette fic est la suite de Des dragons et des hommes. Il n'est pas strictement nécessaire de lire la première fic pour comprendre celle-ci parce que la première fic suit à peu près les événements du film sauf qu'à la fin, lors du combat contre le cauchemar monstrueux, quand Toothless rejoint Emma(version féminine de Hiccup) dans l'arène, au lieu d'être capturé par les vikings, Emma s'enfuit avec lui et elle est exilée du village pour cet affront. Mais bon, quand même, j'ai rajouté pas mal d'éléments (personnages, scène, questions) dans Des dragons et des hommes pas présents dans le film qui ne vous seront pas utile dans les premiers chapitres mais qui peuvent rendre la compréhension difficile par la suite (oui, ce n'est vraiment pas clair ce que je dis, j'essaie juste de ne pas spoiler...)

**Et là j'avais plein de trucs importants à dire et j'ai tout oublié... Ah oui, il y a un passage en allemand dans ce chapitre (comment apprendre les langues avec Eunolie : dans la 1ere partie c'était l'anglais et maintenant, c'est l'allemand...) autant j'ai été, dans ma jeunesse, une période lointaine et qui reste légendaire dans mon esprit, une bonne germaniste, autant maintenant, je ne le suis plus du tout donc si un germaniste passe par là et vois des fautes, qu'il me le dise !**

**Je suis persuadée que j'avais d'autres choses à raconter mais je ne les retrouve pas et de toute façon, vous devez trouver que je parle trop donc je me tais. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**De nombreux, très nombreux mois plus tard….**_

**PARTIE 1 : EXIL**

**Chapitre 1** : L'exilée

Une bourrasque de vent plus forte que les autres déplaça une mèche sur le front d'Emma. La jeune fille remua et prit conscience de la lumière qui essayait de s'infiltrer sous ses paupières closes. C'était déjà le matin.

Elle émit un petit grognement, enfouit un peu plus son nez sous l'aile chaude de Toothless qui la recouvrait comme une couverture et se retourna de l'autre côté, le visage contre le corps chaud de son compagnon, pour prolonger sa nuit.

Mais apparemment, Toothless était déjà bien réveillé. Dès qu'elle se mit à bouger, il commença à lui donner des petits coups de museau sur l'épaule pour la sortir du sommeil. Elle le repoussa d'une main, bien décidée à dormir encore un peu, mais alors il se mit à couiner tout près de son oreille pour exprimer son ennui. Emma se fit une raison, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se lever. Avec un soupir résigné, elle s'allongea sur le dos et ouvrit timidement les yeux. La vue du ciel bleu pâle, s'éclairant tout juste des première lueurs du jour, strié par quelques cirrus rosés l'accueillit. Son visage encore bouffi de sommeil s'étira en un sourire. Elle ne connaissait pas de meilleure façon de se faire réveiller que par la lumière du jour et le chant des oiseaux, comme ça, au cœur de la nature avec pour seul toit le ciel.

Bien sûr, c'était un peu moins sympathique quand il pleuvait ou l'hiver quand il faisait froid mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté les rives de l'Angleterre il y a un peu plus d'un mois pour voler toujours plus au sud vers l'empire germanique, les températures devenaient plus clémentes et les intempéries moins fréquentes.

Elle bailla longuement et sortit ses bras de l'abri douillet de l'aile de Toothless pour les étirer au-dessus de sa tête. Toothless prit sans doute cela comme le signe qu'elle était bien réveillée car il se leva alors pour aller enfin se dégourdir les pattes, libéré de ses responsabilités de couverture chauffante. Mais Emma n'était pas encore tout à fait prête. Quand elle se retrouva brusquement dépouillée de sa chaleur, elle laissa échapper un cri aigu et se mit précipitamment sur son séant pour encercler ses genoux de ses bras et se protéger tant bien que mal du petit vent frais qui soufflait autour d'elle.

– Toothless ! protesta-t-elle, la bouche encore pâteuse de sa longue nuit.

Le printemps approchait peut-être mais on était encore en avril et les matins dans les sous-bois étaient frais.

Le dragon se retourna et la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa mauvaise humeur.

– Bah oui, continua-t-elle, ne me regarde pas comme ça, il fait froid ! Et je t'en veux encore pour hier soir, tu sais ?

Toothless dû décider qu'elle n'était pas si en colère que ça car il reprit tranquillement sa marche sans plus faire attention à elle. Emma soupira, bailla encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure puis décida de se lever. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.

#

Cela faisait bien une dizaine de jours qu'elle avait établi son campement dans cette jolie petite clairière. L'endroit était calme, la région n'était pas très peuplée et la forêt regorgeait de gibier. Ça avait été une pause bienvenue pour elle et Toothless après leur arrivée un peu mouvementée sur le continent.

Ils avaient passés le dernier hiver paisiblement dans une petite ville du Sussex mais dès que le printemps avait pointé le bout de son nez, la bougeotte leur avait repris à tous les deux et début Février ils avaient traversé le bras de mer qui sépare l'Angleterre du Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Ça avait vraiment été une plongée en territoire inconnu. Emma avait quitté l'Angleterre, un pays dont elle avait fini par acquérir la langue et les coutumes, pour mettre le pied sur un nouveau continent et découvrir ce qu'était vraiment la barrière de la langue. Jusqu'ici, partout où elle était allée, elle avait toujours trouvé des gens qui parlaient sa langue maternelle (quand elle était encore suffisamment au nord) ou l'anglais qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement. À leur arrivée dans un petit port de Flandre, elle avait encore trouvé quelques marchands qui parlaient un peu l'anglais mais dès qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans les terres elle avait découvert deux nouveau patois : d'abord le néerlandais puis l'allemand, deux langues dont elle ne comprenait un traître mot.

Elle qui avait pensé, après sa traversée de l'Ecosse et de l'Angleterre du nord au sud, avoir compris ce qu'était le sentiment d'exclusion qu'on pouvait ressentir face aux traditions d'un pays qui n'est pas le sien avait réalisé que c'était encore pire quand on ne pouvait pas communiquer. Pendant plus d'un mois, il lui avait été impossible de trouver un travail, de demander sa direction aux habitants ou même d'acheter une nouvelle cape, les commerçants refusant de faire confiance à une jeune personne de même pas vingt ans qui voyageait seule et ne parlait pas leur langue.

Pendant un temps, ça avait été dur. Emma n'avait plus aucun argent pour s'acheter du pain, du fromage ou des fruits et elle avait dû se remettre à vivre de ce qu'elle arrivait à chasser ou à cueillir dans la forêt, osant à peine pointer son nez dans les villes de peur de se faire prendre pour cible par un homme plus hostile que les autres contre les étrangers.

Mais depuis peu, elle commençait à trouver ses repères dans cette contrée verdoyante et luxuriante. À force de laisser trainer une oreille dans les conversations des paysans qu'elle croisait quand ils travaillaient aux champs ou dans les foires les jours de grands marchés, elle commençait un peu à comprendre leur langue gutturale, suffisamment pour pouvoir marchander et demander où se trouvait la grande ville la plus proche.

Plusieurs personnes lui avaient d'ailleurs indiqué la ville de Brême à une dizaine de jours de marche au nord-est, soit même pas deux jours à dos de dragon si elle ne faisait pas de pauses. Elle avait bien envie de s'y rendre. Elle avait entendu dire que c'était une ville marchande franche. Là-bas, elle pourrait sans doute trouver des commerçants qui parlaient l'anglais et des pubs ou elle pourrait échanger avec les locaux et se faire apprendre la culture germanique.

Elle avait donc commencé, depuis deux jours, tranquillement, sans se presser, à faire ses préparatifs de départ. Elle avait pensé avoir le temps de se faire des réserves de viande fumée avant de lever le camp dans quelques jours mais les aventures de Toothless le soir précèdent avaient considérablement raccourci le temps dont elle disposait.

Toothless avait toujours été son pilier, son seul compagnon depuis qu'elle s'était lié à lui il y longtemps sur son île natale et cela lui était encore plus précieux dans la solitude de son exil. Mais, par Thor, des fois, ce n'était pas facile de voyager avec un compagnon aussi imposant. Toothless avait un goût prononcé pour la volaille bien grasse élevée par les fermiers de toutes les régions qu'ils traversaient et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'attrapait le museau dans un poulailler en train de se goinfrer des animaux qu'un pauvre paysan engraissait depuis le début de l'année dans le but de les déguster à Noël. Quand il n'y avait aucun témoin, elle se contentait de laisser quelques écus ou du gibier qu'elle avait chassé sur les lieux du crime comme compensation. Mais quand une vielle mégère, alertée par les cris paniqués de ses poules, déboulait en brandissant son balai, croyant à un renard et découvrant une grosse bête noire, c'était une autre histoire. Dans leur sillage, depuis les landes venteuses de l'Ecosse jusqu'aux terre basses marécageuses des Pays-bas, devaient se raconter au coin du feu des histoires d'une vorace bête noire comme le fond de l'enfer qui surgissait dans les basses-cours pour dévorer tout cru les animaux et les enfants qui auraient eu le malheur de s'y trouver. Mais Emma n'aurait jamais échangé ces petits désagrément, somme toute souvent assez drôles, contre la condamnation à voyager seule et à pied.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins que la vielle dame qui s'était pris une grosse frayeur la veille n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez hors de chez elle et raconter à qui veut l'entendre la rencontre qu'elle avait fait au fond de son jardin. Il était temps pour Toothless et Emma de quitter la région.

#

La matinée était bien entamée et le marché battait son plein quand Emma passa la porte du bourg le plus proche. La vente et le beau temps avaient attiré dehors tous les riverains et la rue principale était noire de monde. Emma se dissimula aisément dans la foule.

Elle aimait cette atmosphère d'activité ou les conversations, les visages, les odeurs se croisaient, s'entremêlaient, se confondaient. Pendant les quinze premières années de sa vie, dans son petit village isolé, elle n'avait jamais connu autant d'animation. Elle longea les étals richement approvisionnées pour respirer les doux fumets dégagés par la viande séchée ou les fagots d'herbes aromatiques qui se balançaient doucement sous la brise, effleurer des doigts sans être vue les tissus placés à la vue de tous ou écouter les harangues lancées par les vendeurs d'élixirs miracles. Cependant, en même temps qu'elle s'avançait plus profondément dans la foule, elle plaça instinctivement une main sur la maigre bourse qui battait à sa cuisse. Elle avait très vite appris, à ses dépens, que l'heure du marché attirait aussi bien les riches maitresses de maison accompagnées de leurs cuisinières que les gamins des rues qui se faufilaient entre les jambes des passants pour tâter quelques bourses et y prélever des écus.

Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas trop le temps de trainer quand elle vit du coin de l'œil deux marchands qui se murmuraient à l'oreille en la pointant du doigt. Elle remonta sa capuche sur ses cheveux trop reconnaissables et se hâta de trouver un étal qui vendait du pain.

Partout où elle allait, elle se faisait toujours remarquer par son jeune âge et ses frêles épaules. Au début de son errance, elle avait vite compris que son sexe féminin attirait sur elle l'attention de beaucoup trop d'hommes mal intentionnés et elle avait coupé ses cheveux. Cela avait été un gros sacrifice et elle gardait toujours dans son dos, dissimulée sous sa tunique, une fine tresse qui témoignait de la longueur qu'ils auraient pu atteindre si elle n'avait jamais dû abandonner cette marque de sa féminité. Mais même avec des cheveux qui atteignaient à peine l'os de sa mâchoire et des pantalons d'hommes, elle paraissait encore beaucoup trop jeune et chétive pour voyager seule. Bien sûr, ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour sa survie ne savaient pas qu'elle avait pour compagnon un animal qui aurait fait crier d'effroi le meilleur de leurs chevaliers.

Guidée par l'odeur de farine et de pain chaud, elle finit par trouver l'échoppe d'un boulanger. La boutique était adossée aux remparts du château du seigneur de la région et le four tout au fond tournait à plein régime. Emma se plaça dans la queue grossière qui se pressait devant le comptoir et tendit l'oreille pour entendre comment les ménagères devant elle demandaient leur miche de pain noir.

– Ach ! Frau Hiemlich ! s'exclama le boulanger quand une femme forte se fraya à l'aide de ses coudes une place au devant de la foule.

– Schönes Wetter, nah, Günter ? répondit-elle au grand sourire du marchand.

– Ja, das Feines ! Und ihr Sohn, Frau Hiemlich, fühlt er besser?

La dame prit soudain un air plus contrarié.

– So und so… Na ja, der Doctor sagt es soll schon gehen.

– Sicher ! Macht ihn mein Brot essen, es macht irgendjemand besser! Schwarzbrot wie immer frau Hiemlich ?

– Genau ! Danke Günter. Und ein schöner Tag noch !

Et la dame glissa la miche sous son coude avant de s'éloigner. Emma paniqua. Elle n'avait rien compris ! Non, ce n'était pas tout-à-fait vrai. Elle savait que « pain » se disait « Brot » et qu'après « Frau » suivait le nom de la dame, elle avait aussi saisi dans leur échange rapide le mot « Danke » qui voulait dire merci et elle était à peu près sûre qu'au début de leur conversation ils avaient parlé du temps. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle avait vu combien de pièces la femme avait donné pour payer son pain, comme ça elle n'aurait pas à essayer de comprendre ce que lui dirait le boulanger, elle avait encore du mal avec les nombres et la fâcheuse habitude des germains de donner les unités avant les dizaines.

Emma se fit encore doubler par quelques ménagères sûres d'elles, avant de se retrouver devant la large figure rouge du marchand. Elle se racla la gorge et pria pour qu'il la comprenne malgré son accent terrible.

– Ein Schwarzbrot bitte.

Le bonhomme, si jovial avec ses autres clientes, s'était renfrogné quand il s'était penché sur elle et n'avait pas reconnu son visage mais il devint carrément hostile quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne parlait pas sa langue. À travers le pli amer de sa bouche, il baragouina le prix, auquel Emma, comme elle s'y attendait, ne compris rien. Heureusement, elle avait déjà préparé la petite somme et la tenait pressée dans sa paume. Elle se hâta de payer et se dégagea de la foule, tenant contre elle sa miche de pain encore chaude et si durement gagnée.

Sur son chemin, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les habitant de ce paisible village se tourner vers elle et elle les entendit se murmurer un mot : « Ausländer ». Celui-là, elle le connaissait bien, elle l'avait tellement entendu prononcer dans son sillage. Il voulait dire « étranger ».

#

Le soir même, Emma sanglait fermement ses derniers bagages sur le dos de Toothless. Le soleil allait bientôt passer l'horizon, leur feu de camp mourrait doucement dans son lit de pierres calcinées, il allait être temps de partir.

Ils voyageraient de nuit pour profiter du camouflage naturel de Toothless et s'éclipser aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient venus. Il leur était déjà arrivé de voyager de jour, quand ils traversaient des régions dont ils étaient sûrs qu'elles n'abritaient quasiment aucune âme mais dans ce pays inconnu et encore largement hostile, Emma préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Tout l'après-midi, elle s'était affairée pour leur départ. Elle avait assigné Toothless à l'entretien du feu afin de produire une forte quantité de braises pendant qu'elle préparait la viande à fumer. Elle avait ensuite creusé un fumoir dans le sol qu'elle avait recouvert de branchages. Normalement, les gros morceaux de viandes mettaient bien la journée à fumer mais elle ne disposait pas de ce temps, il faudrait qu'elle consomme son gibier rapidement si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rende malade.

Elle aurait vraiment aimé avoir plus de temps pour se faire des réserves de nourritures. Dans les environs de Brême elle ne trouverait sans doute pas de forêt aussi étendue ni aussi grouillante de vie (les grandes villes étaient toujours entourées de vastes champs) et elle n'aurait pas assez d'argent pour se nourrir bien longtemps, même si elle ne mangeait que du pain. « Enfin bon, pensa-t-elle en caressant le museau de Toothless qu'il venait de frotter amicalement contre son épaule, je trouverai une solution. » S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris pendant ses deux années de vagabondage, c'était que tant qu'elle restait avec Toothless, tant qu'elle gardait ses armes sur elle et son sang-froid, elle trouvait toujours une solution.

– Prêt, mon grand ? appela Emma alors qu'elle passait en travers de son dos son arc qui alla buter contre son carquois déjà en place.

Toothless déplia deux fois ses ailes, comme pour les dégourdir et lui fit signe de la tête de monter à bord. Emma sourit alors qu'elle glissait son pied gauche dans la pédale. Toothless était toujours partant quand il s'agissait de bouger. Elle avait senti que depuis quelques jours, il était impatient de reprendre la route. Il était peut-être même allé dans le poulailler de cette vielle femme exprès, sachant les conséquences que cela aurait. Il était parfois étonnamment malin pour un reptile !

Emma, quant à elle, avait toujours un petit pincement au cœur quand elle quittait un campement qu'elle avait occupé plus de quelques jours. Elle y laissait tout de même quelques souvenirs. C'était peut-être une vielle habitude qui lui restait de son passé de sédentaire, et pourtant cette vie lui semblait si lointaine face à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ses années d'exil.

D'un coup sec, elle tira sur les poignées de sa vielle selle et s'éleva au-dessus de Toothless. Le cuir grinça mais son corps trouva tout naturellement sa place entre les creux de les bosses façonnées par les milles fois où elle avait fait le même mouvement. L'odeur chaude de Toothless mêlée à celle du cuir de la selle monta jusqu'à elle et elle la respira avec délice. Cela faisait-il réellement dix jours qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée à s'envoler ? Ça avait suffi pour que la sensation lui manque. Oubliées les pensée qu'elle avait à peine quelques moments plus tôt sur ses vieilles habitudes sédentaires, elle était née pour ça, pour monter le destrier le plus fantastique qui existait et explorer le monde.

Emma se pencha à l'oreille de Toothless et murmura : « c'est parti ! »

Alors le dragon fit deux petits bonds pour prendre de l'élan puis il déploya ses larges ailes noires et il s'éleva lourdement vers le ciel étoilé.

Lourdement, car il portait sur le dos, en plus de sa cavalière, tous leurs bagages. Mais, pensait Emma en se retournant pour voir le point noir de leur ancien feu de campement disparaître progressivement, la lourdeur n'était qu'apparente. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils le portaient sur eux, et c'était eux, encombrés de leur sacs, qui s'envolaient, partaient vers de nouvelles terres, pas les seigneurs qui sortaient de chez eux dans leurs habits d'apparat, oisifs, les mains libres mais trainant derrière eux leurs châteaux, leurs terres et leurs serviteurs chargés pour eux de leurs affaires.

* * *

**Et le sujet pour lequel vous avez à plancher pour ce chapitre (si vous ne savez pas quoi me dire dans vos commentaires) est : on reprend l'histoire d'Emma assez longtemps après le fin de la première partie, j'ai essayé d'amener ça en douceur, de ne pas écrire direct tout en haut : deux ans plus tard... est-ce que vous trouvez ça réussit ? Est-ce que cela vous a surpris ? Agréablement ou trop au dépourvu ?  
**


	2. Brême

**Arg! J'aime pas quand je poste un chapitre comme ça, quand je suis pas encore satisfaite des corrections que j'ai faites mais que je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour faire mieux, quand la fin me parait trop abrupte mais que je ne sais pas quoi rajouter... Mais en même temps, j'avais dit deux semaines, poster ce chapitre fait partie de ma liste de choses à faire ce week-end (ainsi que finir le chapitre 4 mais ça euh...ça va passer à la trappe) et j'ai envie d'avancer ! Donc voilà, ça sera comma ça sera, les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues !**

**Il y pleeeiiinnnn de descriptions dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va pas vous donnez trop la nausée, mais cette fois c'est garanti 100% sans aucun charabia en allemand.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Brême**

Le voyage fut court. Emma était si pressée de voir la ville dont elle avait tant entendu parler qu'elle poussait Toothless à voler jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour et le faisait décoller dès que le soleil s'enfonçait sous l'horizon. Ils volèrent deux nuits d'affilée et au matin du deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent en vue de Brême.

Profitant encore un peu du couvert de la pénombre qui n'allait pas tarder à être percée, Emma fit tournoyer Toothless plusieurs fois autour de la ville pour en apprécier la taille. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé et de la hauteur où ils planaient, Emma ne distinguait qu'une longue trainée sombre qui s'étalait le long d'une rivière, comme une verrue qui aurait grandi là, nourrie par l'eau qui s'écoule, et qui aurait tué toute autre forme de vie autour d'elle. Car sur les quelques milles autour de la ville ne s'étendaient que des champs et des pâturages qui apparaissaient comme de grandes surfaces grises et mortes en l'absence de rayons de soleil.

C'était incontestablement une agglomération importante. À l'est, elle distinguait une grande place entourée de hauts bâtiments avec leur architecture complexe et dentelée. Si c'était la place du marché, les marchés qui s'y tenaient devaient être impressionnants, dépassant peut-être même ceux dans lesquels elle s'était promenée à Edimbourg. Le long de la rivière, elle crut aussi voir un port dans lequel un nombre considérable de vaisseaux étaient amarrés.

Elle n'osa pas s'approcher plus car elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait déjà de l'activité entre les bateaux, des voix d'hommes portées jusqu'à elle, des marchands qui ne voulaient sans doute pas perdre une minute après le lever du soleil pour mettre les voiles. Il devait aussi y avoir des pêcheurs dans cette ville et elle savait bien que la vie d'un pêcheur commençait tôt pour préparer les enchères qui s'ouvraient au point du jour.

Alors que l'eau sombre de la rivière commençait à scintiller, chatouillée par les premières lueurs du jour, Emma et sa monture s'éloignèrent de la ville pour aller se poser sous le couvert des arbres du bois le plus proche. C'était là qu'ils se sépareraient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma s'apprêtait à passer plusieurs semaines dans une ville. Dès les premiers mois de son voyage, quand elle était arrivée dans les parties les plus peuplées d'Ecosse, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de délaisser quelques jours les nuits à la belle étoile et le feu de leur campement pour gouter à la vie animée des villes. Non pas que les nuits dans des auberges miteuses des quartiers les plus pauvres ne soient plus confortables que celles qu'elle passait allongée tout contre Toothless mais cela lui permettait de faire des connaissances, d'apprendre des mots dans toutes sortes de langue et d'écouter les récits les plus extraordinaires. Elle adorait Toothless, pour rien au monde elle ne le quitterait, mais elle ne pouvait nier que c'était un animal et parfois les discussions, les voix et les rires humains lui manquaient.

Toothless, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Il n'en avait pas forcément envie non plus, c'était un animal sauvage et il se souciait peu de l'agitation et du bruit des bourgs. Leur organisation était rodée : Toothless resterait dans cette forêt à faire un peu tout ce qu'il veut–effrayer les voyageurs qui osaient la traverser, se prélasser entre les racines d'un grand chêne, chasser quelques lièvres quand il avait faim,…– et Emma viendrait lui rendre visite tous les deux jours, ou parfois un peu plus souvent, pour s'assurer qu'il se nourrissait bien et qu'il ne créait pas trop de problèmes. Et aussi pour faires quelques pirouettes dans le ciel, certaines nuits fraiches et étoilées.

– Bon, mon grand, dit Emma en lui flattant l'encolure, tout est prêt ?

Toothless lui sourit de son sourire maladroit et alla se rouler dans les parterres de fleurs de sous-bois pour apprécier la sensation de légèreté qu'il avait sans sa selle et tout l'attirail nécessaire à Emma pour contrôler l'aileron. Elle ne lui avait laissé que le strict nécessaire pour bloquer l'aileron dans sa position ouverte.

– Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, rit-elle. Bon eh bien je reviendrais demain ou après-demain, en attendant sois sage ! On vient juste d'arriver et j'aimerai bien rester quelques temps ici.

Toothless roulait toujours dans tous les sens avec un sourire béat et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue. Elle rassembla ses sacs, enveloppa l'arc et le carcan dans un bout de tissu puis elle mit tout sur son dos et repartit à pieds, lentement et laborieusement, vers Brême.

#

Le soleil, levé à présent, envoyait des rayons obliques sur les jeunes pousses de céréales. Emma n'arrivait pas à toutes les reconnaitre, il y avait ici des variétés qu'il était impossible de cultiver à Berk. Au loin, elle entendit une cloche résonner, sans doute la cloche qui annonçait l'ouverture des portes de la ville, elle arrivait pile à l'heure.

À mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du mur d'enceinte, la route sur laquelle elle marchait se peuplait. Elle croisait, qui s'éloignaient de la ville, des hommes accompagnés de leur bœuf ou de leur âne qui tiraient des charrettes chargées à ras-bord de marchandises diverses ou bien des marchands et des nobles plus riches qui les toisaient du haut de leurs chevaux. Elle était aussi accompagnée, marchant dans le même sens qu'elle, d'autres voyageurs fatigués. Après le détour qu'elle avait fait pour déposer Toothless, elle arrivait maintenant dans la ville par l'est et cela semblait être la plus grande voie de transit.

Elle arriva en vue d'une majestueuse porte, éclairée de plein fouet par la lumière matinale. Le temps de traverser sur un large pont de bois le canal qui entourait la ville, puis de passer devant les gardes qui surveillaient sévèrement les entrées et sorties, et la voilà dans la ville.

Elle se trouvait dans une rue très fréquentée, prolongement du long chemin de terre qui menait des campagnes environnantes jusqu'au cœur de Brême. Ignorant le danger de se faire bousculer par toutes les charrettes, les hommes et les animaux qui se frôlaient, elle leva la tête vers les façades des maisons de pierre qui encadraient l'artère. Elle était impressionnée par leur hauteur, certaines maisons poussaient jusqu'à trois étages et rien que regarder les étroites fenêtres si loin au-dessus de la rue lui donnait le vertige. Elle fit un brusque écart quand une charrette passa à toute allure à sa droite, une de ses roues dans la rigole au centre de la rue, projetant sur les jambes des passants l'eau nauséabonde qui récupérait toutes les immondices jetées sur les pavés. La foule continuait à la pousser doucement mais surement vers l'avant et elle admirait les enseignes des vendeurs qui pendaient au-dessus de la rue, annonçant les épices les plus exotiques, les pièces de tissu les plus fines pièces ou les meilleurs gibiers. Elle voyait au-dessus des têtes, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, qu'elle approchait d'une place, sans doute cette immense place qu'elle avait vue en survolant la ville.

Quand elle y déboucha finalement, l'espace dégagé lui coupa le souffle. On était d'habitude si à l'étroit dans les villes mais ici, quand elle levait la tête, l'immensité familière du ciel lui souriait. Cependant, si l'espace était dégagé, il n'était très certainement pas vide. Dans la rue d'où elle venait, tout le monde était à peu près obligé de marcher dans la même direction mais sur une si grande place, il y avait tellement de gens qui allaient à grands pas un peu partout que c'était un miracle de voir qu'il pouvait même y avoir une circulation. Emma, qui était restée immobile, bouche bée au milieu du chemin était peut-être en fin de compte celle qui gênait le plus. Elle se prit un coup violent à l'épaule et eut juste le temps de voir un âne la dépasser et entendre son propriétaire l'insulter copieusement en allemand. Elle se dégagea et monta sur un petit tas de pierres qui se trouvait sur le côté.

De son promontoire, elle put embrasser du regard la totalité de la place. Et quelle vue ! Elle était habituée aux petits étals qui se trouvaient en permanence au centre des villes pour vendre les denrées courantes et ils étaient ici tellement perdus au milieu de la foule et de milliers d'autres activités bien plus nouvelles qu'elle ne leur accorda qu'un seul regard. Elle observa plutôt le chantier qui se trouvait juste à ses pieds.

À sa droite se dressait une église. Elle en avait déjà croisées des centaines dans toutes les campagnes qu'elle avait traversées et elle savait parfaitement à quoi elles servaient. Déjà quand elle avait quinze ans et que des marchands anglais avaient atterri sur l'île de Berk, une jeune homme, Henry, lui avait expliqué que son peuple ne croyait pas aux dieux scandinaves mais à un seul Dieu. (Mais il avait fallu qu'elle arrive en Angleterre et qu'elle se rende compte de cela de ses propres yeux pour qu'elle le croie vraiment. Encore à ce jour c'était la découverte la plus perturbante qu'elle avait fait sur les cultures étrangères : le fait que personne ne croyait aux même dieux !) Mais ce qui faisait que cette église était plus extraordinaire que toutes les autres c'était le fait qu'elle n'avait au-devant qu'une demi-tour. L'église était en construction et le tas de pierre sur lequel elle s'était perchée appartenait au chantier.

Emma avait toujours admiré l'architecture des gens qui vivaient au sud. Ils s'obstinaient à construire tous leurs bâtiments importants en pierre. C'était bien sûr beaucoup plus solide (Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point des maison en pierre auraient été un avantage contre les raids de dragons) mais cela devait être aussi infiniment plus compliqué de monter des blocs de pierre de plusieurs étages plutôt que des planches de bois. Et voilà qu'elle pouvait enfin observer les machines qu'ils utilisaient pour soulever les pierres, la précision avec laquelle ils semblaient les placer et surtout le nombre impressionnant de travailleurs nécessaires pour élever un tel monument.

Elle fut déçue de voir que seuls des hommes aussi grands et forts que les meilleurs guerriers Vikings travaillaient à la construction. Cela aurait été tellement passionnant de trouver un travail sur le chantier, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de place pour elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait encore toute une ville à explorer et un lit pour la nuit à trouver.

Vaillamment, elle descendit de son petit monticule et s'engagea dans les courants turbulents de la place du marché. Des yeux, elle cherchait les maisons les plus miteuses qui la conduiraient vers les quartiers populaires où elle trouverait les auberges les moins chères, les seules qu'elle pouvait s'offrir. Elle repartit par la grande artère d'où elle était venue, vers l'est, puis tourna à droite vers le sud et, si elle se souvenait bien de sa survolée de la ville ce matin, vers la rivière qui coulait le long de la ville.

Elle se trouva bientôt à déambuler dans des rues étroites et sombres, bordées de masures de bois ou de torchis. L'air était imprégné d'une odeur de poisson, recouverte par toutes les fragrances habituelles des villes et en particuliers des quartiers pauvres : urine, pourriture, un relent de transpiration quand elle frôlait les passants et des bouffées d'alcool quand elle passait devant l'entrée d'une taverne.

Ignorant les mendiants qui devaient reconnaitre en elle un voyageur fraichement arrivé et lui tiraient la manche pour lui demander l'aumône, elle s'enfonça toujours plus profondément, cherchant une auberge à l'air pas trop malfamé mais n'osant pas demander des directions aux habitants du quartier. Elle finit par atterrir sur un port simple de pêcheurs. Là, donnant sur les pontons vermoulus et les cargaisons de poissons plus ou moins frais se flétrissant au soleil, se tenait une auberge nommée « Au dragon noir ». L'établissement avait l'air d'être un peu plus cher que ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre mais le nom la fit tellement sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'aller y demander un lit.

Quand elle poussa la porte, une cloche tinta. Le contraste entre le port animé et bruyant et l'intérieur sombre et silencieux de l'auberge était saisissant. Emma s'avança timidement dans la pièce basse de plafond et plissa ses yeux encore éblouis par la lumière de l'extérieur pour trouver un employé, le gérant, quelqu'un.

Les nombreuses tables et leurs bancs usés qui remplissaient l'espace ainsi que l'odeur lointaine de cuisine qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche suggéraient que l'auberge était très fréquentée mais vu le temps qu'elle avait mis à traverser la ville, la matinée devait être déjà bien entamée et les locataires de l'établissement partis vaquer à leurs occupations.

Juste quand Emma allait se résigner à appeler dans son piètre allemand, une porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette large d'épaule se glissa derrière un comptoir.

– Oui ? l'interpella-t-il en allemand.

– Bonjour, tenta Emma dans la même langue. Dormir ? Combien ?

L'aubergiste soupira sous sa barbe et lui lança quelques mots dans une langue encore plus gutturale que l'allemand. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

– Parle anglais ? lui dit-il cette fois.

– Oui, s'exclama Emma sous le soulagement de croiser enfin quelqu'un qui parlait une langue qu'elle maitrisait.

– Un lit, c'est ça ? continua le bonhomme.

– Le moins cher que vous avez, acquiesça-t-elle.

– C'est 5 deniers pour le dortoir.

Emma tiqua et consulta discrètement le contenu de sa bourse.

– Et la soupe ? demanda-t-elle.

– 3 deniers. Et il faut payer une journée en avance, ajouta-t-il peu aimablement, sentant sans doute son hésitation.

Emma réfléchit. Si elle acceptait, il lui resterait à peine un sou. D'un autre côté, elle avait vraiment envie de rester ici. C'était peut-être un peu cher mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop malfamé. Elle frissonna en se rappelant son séjour dans une auberge du centre de l'Angleterre, elle n'était pas passée très loin de la mort cette nuit-là.

– C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? râla le gérant.

Elle prit l'argent dans sa bourse et lui tendit.

L'homme monta lui montrer le fameux dortoir, une pièce carrée, basse de plafond, jonchée de lits placés sans organisation apparente et dont les volets étaient encore fermés. Quand l'aubergiste alla les ouvrir, des grognements s'élevèrent du fond de la pièce et Emma réalisa que quelqu'un dormait toujours. L'homme grinça des mots vers l'aubergiste, qui lui répondit sèchement.

– Il cuve son vin, dit celui-ci à Emma comme seule explication. Tu choisis le lit qu'tu veux, y'a un baquet pour la toilette dans le coin, le repas est à six heures.

L'aubergiste redescendu, Emma observa les lits pour choisir le sien. Il y avait plusieurs lits très larges, pouvant accueillir quatre ou cinq personnes. Heureusement, il restait aussi des petites couches enfoncées dans des alcôves qui n'avaient pas l'air occupées. Elle avait déjà dormis dans le même lit que deux ou trois hommes, c'était courant pour les gens du sud de partager leur lit, c'était même considéré comme une politesse, mais quand elle pouvait, elle préférait éviter. Certes, il y faisait plus chaud mais c'était une des choses à laquelle elle ne pouvait simplement pas se faire.

Elle choisit le matelas qui sentait le moins mauvais (elle n'avait aucun moyen d'identifier celui avec le moins de puces) et y déposa son baluchon. Le porte n'avait pas de verrou et elle n'était pas sûre que l'ivrogne dans son coin ne se lèverait pas une fois qu'elle était partie pour venir fouiller dans ses affaires, elle prit donc tout ce qui avait de la valeur sur elle : son poignard glissé sous sa ceinture, les croutons de pain qui lui restaient dans sa poche et sa bourse qui ne quittait bien sûr jamais sa hanche. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire de l'arc et de la viande séchée. Cela avait peut-être été une erreur de les emmener, ils auraient été plus en sécurité cachés quelque part dans la forêt, sous la garde discrète de Toothless. En attendant, elle les glissa dans un sac qu'elle jeta par-dessus son épaule.

Bon, elle était prête. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la forme roulée en boule sous les couvertures du lit au fond de la pièce puis elle referma la porte du dortoir derrière elle. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette pièce sombre et à l'odeur de renfermé, autant profiter de ce qui restait de la journée pour visiter la ville.

#

Emma s'était déjà assez promenée dans les rues étroites du quartier populaire pendant qu'elle cherchait une auberge, elle se dirigea plutôt vers l'ouest et les quartiers des commerçants, avec leurs grandes maisons à façades en briques ou leurs colombages. Elle se promenait simplement, le nez levé et se faisait sans cesse houspiller par des commençants ou des commis se hâtant le long des rues avec des remorques pleines de marchandises. Elle descendit vers le port marchand, aussi large, spacieux et lumineux que le petit port de pêcheurs sur lequel donnaient les fenêtres de son dortoir était miteux et exigu. Les vaisseaux s'alignaient, majestueux et graciles, entre les pontons. Il y en avait de tous les styles, les basses galères jouxtaient les hauts bords des caraques et même si les uniques voiles carrées des Kogge du nord de l'Europe étaient majoritaires, certains navires avec leurs trois mats et leurs voiles latines venaient de bien plus loin. Il y avait même, Emma remarqua avec un étrange pincement au cœur, un knørr viking, stationné au tout dernier ponton, qui avait déjà largué les amarres et s'apprêtait à repartir.

Les douze coups de midi sonnés à la basilique Notre-Dame ramenèrent Emma vers la place du marché et ses douces odeurs de nourriture. Elle se promena de longues minutes au milieu des étals de viandes et de poisson cuits et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas dépenser tout l'argent qui lui restait en pâtisseries. Quand les commerçants commencèrent à trouver vraiment trop suspectes ses flâneries au milieu de leurs produits, elle se décida et s'éloigna avec un seul bol de soupe entre ses mains dans lequel elle trempa le pain sec qui lui restait pour le ramollir.

Elle tourna sur la place du marché, cherchant un endroit à peu près calme pour déguster son repas chaud. Mais le seul endroit qui accrochait ses regards était l'église en train d'être bâtie. Elle engloutit son déjeuner adossée au muret sommaire qui coupait la zone de construction de la place du marché puis elle s'y faufila, dissimulée au milieu de tous les travailleurs qui entraient et sortaient sans cesse du chantier, elle voulait voir ça de plus près.

Dès l'entrée, à droite, elle tomba sur les murs de pierre inachevés et les échafaudages de bois, précaires et frêle, qui les parcouraient et les accompagnaient dans leur progression vers le ciel. Le bâtiment était complètement perdu au milieu des matériaux de construction entassés, des bâtisseurs qui lui couraient autour, des hauts appareils en bois qui soulevaient et bougeaient les blocs de pierre. Emma aurait aimé s'approcher, aller prendre des croquis des énormes assemblages de poulies qui prêtaient leur force aux hommes, se pencher sur les formes gravés dans des pierres qui seraient bientôt perchées trop haut pour être examinées mais elle sentait qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue dans la chorégraphie précise des blocs de pierre et des hommes. Peut-être une autre fois.

Elle s'enfonça plutôt dans la ville miniature qui s'était constituée derrière le chantier. C'était un groupement de cabanes en bois, bâties à la vas-vite sur de la terre battue, découpé par des allées parfaitement équidistantes et perpendiculaires. Toutes sortes de bruits venaient de ce côté-là, du métal qu'on aiguise, une scie qui entame le bois, les coups brefs du ciseau sur la pierre… Emma s'était engagée dans l'allée principale et passait en revue, émerveillée, tous les ateliers à sa gauche et à sa droite. Elle avait tout de suite reconnue une forge, à gauche au début de l'allée, mais qui travaillait des outils différents de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, elle supposait que c'était des outils spécialisés pour le travail de la pierre. Il y avait aussi des ateliers de travail du bois et bien sur plusieurs qui travaillaient la pierre. Chaque artisan était incroyablement spécialisé, se contentant, par exemple, de tailler la forme grossière de la pierre avant de passer le relai à un autre qui sculpterait les motifs ou les visages.

Emma commençait à trouver cela répétitif, tous ces ateliers qui faisaient à peu près la même chose quand, plus loin dans l'allée un cabanon duquel s'échappait des rayons de lumière de toutes les couleurs accrocha son regard.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement, le nez en l'air et l'air sur d'elle pour ne pas paraître suspecte et, quand personne ne la regardait, elle se faufila d'un rapide écart dans l'étroit passage entre l'échoppe miroitante et une autre beaucoup plus ordinaire à sa droite. Elle longea les fins murs de bois en tendant l'oreille pour essayer de déduire ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle entendait le bruit des outils, le claquement rythmique de quelque chose que l'on casse et le chuintement d'une pièce chaude brusquement plongée dans un tonneau d'eau. L'air était imprégné d'une odeur aigre, piquante. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur. Arrivée à l'arrière de la baraque, elle trouva une fente entre deux planches et y colla son œil mais elle ne vit que le tissus de coton recouvrant le large dos d'un homme penché sur une table massive. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à déboucher de l'autre côté sur un espace plus large que l'étroit passage dans lequel elle s'était d'abord glissée.

Là, en retrait de l'allée principale, se tenaient un âne miteux cherchant au ras de la terre battue quelques maigres brins d'herbes et sa charrette encore attachée à son dos. Emma surveilla le passage dans l'allée principale mais personne ne tournait la tête vers elle. Alors, en trois enjambées, elle s'approcha. L'âne, content peut-être de la distraction, s'agita et tourna le museau vers elle. Elle le calma avec quelques caresses et le dernier morceau de pain sec qu'il lui restait puis elle s'intéressa à l'étrange cargaison qu'il tractait. Bien emballées dans d'épaisses couvertures de laine et solidement fixées verticalement, des plaques d'une matière lisse et rigide s'élevaient dans la charrette. En retirant un coin de couverture, Emma put voir que les plaques étaient toutes d'une couleur différente, bleu, rouge, jaune dans toutes les nuances possibles, mais transparentes. Elle connaissait cette matière ! C'était ce que les habitants des villes mettaient à leurs fenêtres pour empêcher l'air froid de rentrer mais pas la lumière. C'était du verre. Si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tout d'abord c'est parce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de verre coloré.

Deux pas lourds et deux voix se querellant la firent sursauter. Avant que les deux hommes n'aient tourné au coin de l'atelier, elle était retournée se cacher dans le passage à l'arrière. Là, elle les observa s'avancer vers le chargement de la charrette tout en échangeant des phrases rapides en allemand. L'homme le plus grand et le plus vieux tenait un petit bout de verre jaune à la main et le comparait à une des plaques d'un jaune plus pâle. Cette comparaison n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Il tentait de prendre l'autre homme à témoin mais celui-ci tournait le nez et croisait les bras décidé à ne pas se mêler à l'affaire. Quand l'homme près de la charrette s'énerva trop, il lâcha quelques mots glacials puis tendis la main en réclamant – Emma fut très fière de le comprendre – son argent. L'autre bougonna, s'énerva encore un peu puis il finit, à contrecœur, par prendre quelques pièces dans sa bourse et à les lui lancer. L'homme compta avec application la monaie avant de tourner le dos.

L'homme resté près de la cargaison qui, visiblement, ne lui plaisait pas, lança son échantillon de verre jaune au fond de la charrette et alla prendre l'âne par la bride.

– Vielle bique ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

De sa cachette, Emma sursauta. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

L'homme commença à avancer, tirant son âne, mais celui-ci refusait de bouger.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, bête de malheur ! s'emporta-t-il.

Dans l'allée principale, plusieurs travailleurs se tournèrent, surpris et un peu effrayés. Le cœur d'Emma, lui, avait fait un bon de joie. Cette fois, pas d'erreur possible : l'homme parlait bien norrois.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Emma n'avait pas entendu sa langue natale parlée ainsi, par un véritable homme scandinave qui avait l'accent et les expressions du pays, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Elle observa l'homme, chercha sur lui des signes de son ancienne culture mais il portait la même tunique de coton grise que tout le monde, les mêmes pantalons usés. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme du nord venait faire dans cette ville ? Était-il un marchand de passage ? Elle se demanda si elle aurait le courage de l'arrêter, d'aller lui parler mais l'âne s'était enfin décidé à coopérer et l'homme s'éloignait. Sur un coup de tête, Emma partit à sa suite.

Il l'entraina vers la sortie du chantier puis à travers des rues de Brême qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorées. Il n'était pas difficile à suivre, il se mêlait assez peu à la foule, ne faisait pas de détours, ne s'arrêtait pas en chemin. Ce devait être la fin de sa journée et il rentrait chez lui par le chemin le plus direct.

Il s'arrêta finalement avec un soupir fatigué devant une petite maison à colombages. Emma se glissa dans l'ombre d'un pas de porte, quelques maisons plus loin. Avec des gestes las, il commença à défaire le harnais de son âne quand un cri joyeux lui fit tourner la tête. Une petite fille, toute mignonne avec ses tresses rousses qui rebondissaient sur ses épaules se jeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva de terre et son gloussement ravi retenti jusque-là où Emma était accroupie. D'un atelier à droite de la maison, une femme sortit pour venir caresser la joue de son mari. Elle gronda doucement la petite fille et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur puis elle revint vers son mari, ils échangèrent quelques paroles. Emma était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient ou pour voir l'expression de leurs visages mais elle s'imagina que l'homme se plaignait auprès de sa femme de sa journée, de cet homme désagréable, de la cargaison qui ne lui allait pas, et elle effaçait sa fatigue d'un seul sourire plein de tendresse. Puis la femme disparu à son tour dans la maison, sans doute pour préparer un souper qu'ils partageraient tous ensemble, en famille.

Penser à cela fit gargouiller le ventre d'Emma. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle aussi, ce soir, elle avait un repas chaud et un lit qui l'attendaient à l'auberge du dragon noir. Il était temps qu'elle rentre, qu'elle aille se mêler à la compagnie bruyante, qu'elle ailler faire des nouvelles connaissances. Elle avait vu où l'homme du nord habitait, elle le retrouverais.


	3. L'auberge du dragon noir

**Ah ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage de poster enfin ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse du retard mais j'ai vraiment au du mal à corriger la scène du début (d'à peine deux pages) pour faire quelque-chose qui me plait. Depuis plus d'une semaine, je m'y suis mis, remis, sans jamais réussir à écrire quelque chose de potable.**

**J'ai tellement relu le chapitre que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien y voir. Alors dites moi si il y a des fautes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'auberge du dragon noir **

Quand Emma eut collecté auprès de la cuisinière sa ration de ragout, la salle commune de l'auberge était déjà pleine à craquer. Des deux longues tables au centre de la pièce montaient des conversations, des éclats qui se heurtaient au plafond bas de la pièce et se mélangeaient, renvoyant un écho inintelligible. Debout au milieu de cette foire et un peu déboussolée, Emma cherchait des yeux une place libre.

C'était une véritable mer de têtes rassemblées, de cheveux blonds, bruns ou gris penchés les uns vers les autres avec parfois une gorge qui se déployait au milieu des rangées pour faire retentir un rire gras ou avaler la moitié d'une pinte de bière. Le bruit des couverts raclant les plats en terre se mêlait à celui des voix et des rires. Mais même dans cet apparent désordre, Emma reconnaissait les groupes habituels des auberges.

La table la plus disciplinée, placée un peu à l'écart dans la pénombre d'une alcôve, accueillait les pèlerins fatigués par leurs interminables journées de marches. C'étaient souvent des hommes cultivés et généreux, parlant plusieurs langues et ayant toujours une histoire à raconter, que ce soit sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant leur long voyage ou sur les mythes de leur religion si étrange pour Emma. Si elle s'asseyait avec eux, elle pourrait passer une soirée paisible et elle irait se coucher plus sage. Mais elle venait tout juste d'arriver en ville et après plus d'un mois du silence et de la tranquillité de la forêt et de son dragon la sagesse n'était pas ce qu'Emma recherchait. Ce soir, elle voulait s'amuser, rire des blagues qu'elle ne comprenait pas, frapper la mesure des chants beuglés sans harmonie, rosir ses joues en avalant des gorgées de bière, perdre sa voix rien qu'en essayent de soutenir une conversation par-dessus le vacarme ! Elle voulait monter se coucher ivre de tant de vie, la tête bourdonnant de mots et de noms étranger.

Pour cela, elle se tourna vers les deux longues tables desquelles provenait la majeure partie du niveau sonore. Elles étaient occupées quasi exclusivement par des hommes aux épaules carrées qui, sans se soucier de la bienséance, aspiraient bruyamment les dernières gouttes de leur soupe ou recrachaient dans leur chope leur gorgée de bière pour mieux rire de la blague du voisin. Ce devaient être des travailleurs forcés de se déplacer loin de leurs foyers pour trouver une place et en ce moment, avec la construction de l'église, Brême ne devait pas manquer d'offres d'emploi. Du lever du soleil à son coucher, ces hommes tractaient, taillaient, martelaient, transportaient, usant leur corps pour gagner de quoi vivre. Alors dès que le soir venait, quand ils s'asseyaient devant leur repas, ils riaient, buvaient et s'amusaient pour oublier la fatigue et aller se coucher contents et Emma comptait bien aller se coucher aussi contente qu'eux.

Les hommes étaient déjà bien serrés aux deux tables mais Emma repéra un petit espace, en bout de table, assez grand pour elle. Elle alla y poser son bol puis attrapa un tabouret pas trop loin et s'assit. De sa place, elle avait une vue imprenable sur toute la tablée et rien que la scène grotesque qui s'étendait devant elle la fit sourire. Tout à l'autre bout de la table, un homme manqua de tomber de son banc tant il s'esclaffait à la blague – sans doute graveleuse – que venait de lui sortir son voisin. Un homme de la table derrière lui le rattrapa et le remit d'aplomb mais les épaules osseuses du vieil homme continuaient de se secouer tant qu'Emma était sure que si elle avait été assez proche de lui, elle aurait pu entendre toutes ses côtes cliqueter les unes contre les autres. Plus près d'elle, tout un groupe battait la mesure pour un joueur de pipeau qui esquissait quelques pas de danse titubants dans l'allée entre les deux tables mais ils frappaient si fort que personne à part l'interprète ne devait pouvoir entendre les sons de l'instrument.

Lui, le musicien, n'était pas un travailleur. Il appartenait au troisième groupe qui fréquentait les auberges : celui des vagabonds. Ce groupe-là ne pouvait pas être décrit tant il était hétérogène. Certains vagabonds étaient artistes, d'autres simples mendiants. Certains étaient érudits, d'autres trop mal éduqués pour avoir un métier. Certains étaient vieux comme le monde, d'autres de tout jeunes damoiseaux partis découvrir le monde. Mais ils avaient tous en commun la raison pour laquelle ils étaient sur les routes, ou plutôt son absence. Ils voyageaient sans aucune raison particulière, ils n'avaient pas de buts – et pour certains, même pas de point de départ. Ils étaient sur les routes uniquement parce qu'ils avaient trop la bougeotte pour rester à un seul endroit ou bien parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun endroit qui leur paraissait plus accueillant qu'un autre. Eux n'avaient pas de table, ils se mêlaient aux autres groupes, écoutaient l'histoire de la vie de chacun et, en échange, partageaient des fragments de leurs aventures, colportaient les nouvelles d'un bout du pays à l'autre.

C'était à ce groupe là qu'Emma appartenait, ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme, assis quelques places à sa gauche. En effet, le coin de table où elle s'était assise était un peu plus calme que les autres. Pas de rires, pas de chansons, l'attention de tous les hommes assis autour d'elle était attirée vers un jeune homme blond. Il était assis de côté, un pied sur le banc et son coude négligemment appuyé sur son genou, une posture qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le sourire rusé que dessinaient ses lèvres fines. Il racontait une histoire.

Dans le vacarme, Emma devait se concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il disait et même quand elle entendait, elle ne comprenait pas les mots en allemand mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ses gestes et son attitude racontaient leur propre histoire, tout aussi passionnante à ses yeux. Il parlait vite, ses lèvres bougeaient sans interruption mais ses mains, bizarrement connectées au mouvement de sa bouche, bougeaient encore plus vite. Elles partaient dans tous les sens, dessinant dans les airs un grand cercle, puis une épée qui allaient s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de son voisin d'en face, puis une révérence. Le garçon avait l'air jeune et il n'était pas beaucoup plus épais qu'elle si bien qu'Emma s'inquiétait presque de le voir si agité. Les mots semblaient sortir de lui les uns derrière les autres sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et sans doute l'effort allait bientôt l'essouffler. Fin et nerveux comme il était, il lui faisait penser à une brindille qui tressaute quand elle est prise dans un courant d'air vif.

Mais si le conteur ne contrôlait pas son débit, il dominait sans aucun doute son public. Ses yeux vifs et clairs surveillaient avidement son auditoire. S'il trouvait des têtes penchées sur leur repas ou des regards qui se perdaient loin de lui hop ! il haussait brusquement le ton ou faisait un geste brusque et tout le monde se tournait à nouveau vers lui. Emma lança un coup d'œil amusé à son voisin, un garçon aux joues bien roses et au ventre bien rond. Il était si bien prit dans l'histoire qu'il en avait oublié sa cuiller, montée presque à hauteur de sa bouche puis abandonnée là, laissant la soupe retomber à grosses gouttes dans le bol.

La tension du récit montait petit à petit. Le jeune conteur avait laissé son pied retomber du banc, les deux coudes plantées sur la table il se pencha en avant, baissa le ton et le cercle d'hommes envoutés se referma sur lui. Puis, tout à coup, tout s'emballa. Le garçon se redressa et cria la dernière phrase à travers toute la salle en claquant dans ses mains. Une vague d'effroi traversa son auditoire. Plusieurs mains se plaquèrent sur des bouches entrouvertes, quelque épaules sursautèrent, la cuiller du garçon aux joues roses retomba avec un fracas dans son bol. Emma, elle, ne réagit pas. Elle n'avait pas compris qui avait été crié.

Aussitôt, les yeux bleus du conteur fondirent sur la jeune Viking, insultés par son impassibilité.

– Magst-du mein Geschichte nicht ? demanda-t-il.

– Entschuldigung, bafouilla-t-elle, verstehe nicht.

C'était une toute nouvelle phrase qu'elle avait mis au point dans l'après-midi et qui, selon elle, signifiait qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Elle en était assez fière, elle lui serait utile dans les jours à venir.

Elle eut un doute sur le sens de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer quand le jeune homme se leva brusquement pour venir vers elle. Venait-elle de l'insulter ? Mais il se contenta de faire quelques pas sur la table, évitant adroitement les assiettes et les verres posés dessus, pour se laisser retomber avec souplesse sur le banc à côté d'elle, après avoir poussé celui qui était assis là pour se faire de la place.

– Quelle langue parles-tu ? essaya-t-il cette fois en anglais.

– Anglais ! s'exclama Emma ravie de pouvoir se faire comprendre, je parle anglais mais je viens du nord.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre un homme l'interpella rudement :

– Und die Geschichte ? Du hast es nicht vollendet!

– Morgen, répondit-il sans même tourner la tête et il enchaina pour Emma : il m'a demandé de finir l'histoire – je les ai laissés en plein suspens, tu comprends – mais c'est pas grave. Dis-moi, tu viens d'arriver à Brême, non ? Il me semblait bien que je ne t'avais pas encore vu dans les parages. Tu viens du nord, tu dis ? On croise pas beaucoup de scandinaves sur les routes par ici. Mais depuis que je suis arrivé en Flandre j'entends plein de légendes et de rumeurs sur les peuples du nord. D'où tu viens exactement, au nord ?

Emma reprit sa respiration pour lui, rien que le voir parler aussi rapidement et d'une traite l'avait essoufflée. Il attendait avidement sa réponse mais elle hésita quelques instants. En général, elle essayait de garder pour elle d'où elle venait. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir d'un des premiers villages anglais où elle était entrée…et dont elle était ressortie chassée par des villageois armés de pioches et de torches pour avoir révélé à une gentille femme qui vendait des pommes qu'elle était Viking. Elle savait que ses compatriotes norvégiens, suédois et danois avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'organiser des petits raids sur les villages littoraux du continent européen, ne laissant pas une très bonne réputation derrière eux. Si elle avait d'abord mentionné qu'elle venait du nord à cet étrange jeune homme, c'est que de voir un homme proférer des insultes vikings dans un allée cet après-midi lui avait donné l'impression que cette ville était moins hostile que les petits villages de l'Angleterre profonde.

– Je viens de vraiment très au nord, dit-elle finalement. Tu vois où est l'Islande ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit-il, mais c'est pas grave, dis-moi quand même.

– Je viens d'une minuscule île, encore plus à l'ouest que l'Islande.

– Vraiment ? dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Et comment t'a échoué ici ? Je veux dire, moi je peux marcher de chez moi jusqu'ici, même si ça prend des mois, mais toi tu as traversé des océans ! (il souligna cette exagération avec un grand mouvement des deux bras, comme s'il soulevait lui-même les vagues d'un océan en furie) Tu t'es embarquée sur un bateau ? C'est un truc que j'ai en tête, tu sais, m'embarquer. J'ai déjà fait le tour d'un pays dans des caravanes, j'ai traversé des frontières seul à pieds, c'est vraiment la dernière chose qu'il me reste à essayer, voguer en mer. Et donc, toi, comment t'as fait la traversée ?

Emma sourit de son excitation. Son anglais était teinté d'un fort accent et parfois un peu maladroit mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'aligner plus de mots qu'elle n'en avait entendus depuis son débarquement sur les côtes du continent. Les conversations avaient repris autour d'eux et elle dû hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

– Je n'ai pas fait la traversée d'un seul coup, raconta-t-elle. Cela m'a pris près de deux ans pour arriver jusqu'ici !

– Deux ans ! reprit-il avec une emphase extraordinaire. Tu es un vrai baroudeur alors ! Tu dois avoir pleins d'histoires à raconter ! En échange je te raconterai les miennes, moi aussi ça fait un bout que je voyage. Ouais, en y pensant bien, ça doit aussi faire près de deux ans…ou plus, j'oublie !

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire franc et spontané.

– Mais je manque de politesse ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main. Moi, c'est Flavien ! Je suis français. Tu as déjà été en France ?

Emma eut à peine le temps de secouer la tête qu'il continuait déjà, tout en lui secouant fermement le bras.

– Et lui, le géant qui nous regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, c'est Serge.

Il désignait le voisin d'Emma, le garçon aux joues roses, qui finissait enfin sa soupe froide.

– Il est polonais, parle pas anglais mais je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Puis il adressa quelques mots en allemand au dénommé Serge qui sembla s'offenser. Flavien se pencha devant Emma pour aller lui tapoter fraternellement l'épaule.

– Mein name ist Sergueï, insista le garçon en prenant une expression sévère.

– Il dit que son vrai nom est Sergueï, traduisit immédiatement Flavien pour Emma.

– J'avais compris ça ! dit Emma fièrement mais Flavien ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans un autre de ses monologues.

– …moi je l'appelle toujours Serge parce que c'est comme ça qu'on prononce son nom en français. Il fait semblant qu'il n'aime pas quand je l'appelle comme ça, mais en réalité il s'en fiche, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux. Lui aussi il est partit de chez lui depuis un certain temps mais pas pour les même raisons. Lui, c'est un gars sérieux, tu vois, il voyage pour trouver du travail, il est apprentis tailleur de pierre pour la construction du Dom Sankt Petri. Tu as du voir le chantier en centre-ville, c'est un peu la seule chose qu'on voit, ça peut pas se louper…ah mais j'ai oublié ! C'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

Emma commença à lui répondre « Edward ». C'était le prénom qu'elle utilisait habituellement quand elle était en Angleterre. Au début, elle faisait dans la fantaisie, variait les prénoms à chaque nouvelle personne qui lui demandait mais ça avait fini par être dur de se rappeler quel prénom elle avait donné à qui et elle s'était décidée pour un prénom fixe. Edward était un prénom très courant et très anglais, rien qui n'attirerait l'attention sur elle. Mais elle se rappela à la dernière seconde qu'elle venait de dire à Flavien qu'elle était Viking et que « Edward » n'était pas un prénom très typique de la région. À toute vitesse, elle dû trouver un nouveau prénom masculin.

– A… Arwen, finit-elle par bafouiller.

Flavien tendit l'oreille par-dessus le brouhaha.

– Arwen, répéta Emma plus fort, prise d'un frisson bizarre en se rappelant la personne qui lui avait inspiré le prénom. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas sorti : Stoick, ça aurait été encore pire.

– Arwen ? Jamais entendu un prénom pareil ! Pour être original, tu es original, toi. Je crois vraiment pas en avoir croisé deux des comme toi et pourtant, j'en ai visité des tavernes, dans les villes les plus insolites possibles…

Et il continua comme ça toute la soirée. Il faisait quasiment toute la conversation, il n'y avait que quand il s'arrêtait pour reprendre sa respiration qu'Emma pouvait placer une phrase avant qu'il ne poursuive. Mais cela ne vexait pas Emma, au contraire, elle buvait ses paroles et ne vit pas la soirée passer.

Elle apprit, qu'après être partit de chez lui (pour des raisons dont il ne parla pas) Flavien avait passé près d'une année dans une troupe de saltimbanques et ménestrels à parcourir toutes les routes de France. Il lui racontait, des étoiles dans les yeux, qu'il avait joué pour des seigneurs dans des palais somptueux, il lui décrivait les riches tapisseries et la vaisselle d'argent puis il essayait d'imiter les acrobaties de son vieil ami Baptiste le contorsionniste, tombait de son banc dans l'effort et Emma éclatait de rire. Il lui parlait des couleurs de la mer sur les côtes de la « méditerranée » puis des hauts plateaux et des collines dans les régions désertées de « l'Auvergne », il y avait tant de noms dans sa bouche dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler ! Et, la seconde d'après, il sautait sur ses pieds pour monter chercher son luth à l'étage et lui chanter quelques vers de sa composition, en allemand, que Serge repris en cœur avec lui.

Quand tous les clients de l'auberge furent montés se coucher, ils restèrent tous les trois en bas encore longtemps. Emma tenta, sous les encouragements de ses deux compagnons et dire quelques phrases en allemand et ils l'applaudirent tous les deux si fort que le propriétaire vint leur ordonner d'aller se coucher avant qu'ils ne réveillent tout le monde.

– C'est pas un drôle celui-là, commenta Flavien mais il se frottait les yeux et baillait autant que les deux autres.

Ils montèrent au dortoir en chuchotant et en essayant de ne réveiller personne avec la lueur de leur bougie.

– Je t'aime bien, tu sais, murmura Flavien à Emma avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre le lit que lui et Serge partageaient près de la fenêtre. Je t'apprendrais l'allemand et je te ferai découvrir la ville, si tu veux. C'est pas souvent que je rencontre un gars encore plus petit et chétif que moi qui a le courage de vagabonder, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin, alors je t'aiderai !

Quand elle passa sous ses couvertures, Emma aurait aimé rester éveillée encore un long moment pour revivre toute cette journée, être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien oublié de ce que qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Mais elle était trop fatiguée et elle s'était tout juste allongée qu'elle sombrait déjà dans le sommeil, avec un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Toothless qui dormait tout seul dans la forêt froide et sombre.

#

Emma se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain, avant même le lever du soleil, quand les premiers travailleurs se levèrent pour se rendre sur le chantier. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit en se demandant où elle était. Sans la douce mélodie du vent dans les feuillages, la lumière du jour sur son visage et son dragon à son côté, elle ne retrouvait pas ses repères. Il faisait sombre et des formes bruissaient et bougeait autour d'elle. Elle eut peur. Puis elle sentit l'odeur de sueur et de mauvais haleine, entendit quelques ronflements, toucha le matelas de paille sur lequel elle reposait et tout lui revint en mémoire, Brême, l'auberge du dragon noir, Flavien et Serge, les travailleurs du chantier.

Elle attendit allongée sur le dos que le dortoir se vide et se rendormit. Elle se réveilla une seconde fois en sursaut pour trouver un visage juste au-dessus du sien et une main qui la secouait.

– Arwen ! Arwen, espèce de fainéant ! Encore au lit comme le vieil ivrogne dans le coin ?

C'était Flavien, penché au-dessus d'elle, déjà habillé et avec son luth passé en travers de son dos.

– Hum…qu…quoi ?

Elle s'assit et vit en effet que le dortoir était maintenant vide, les volets et les fenêtres ouverts sur le soleil matinal et les bruits du port en activité.

– Allez, fais vite ! Habille-toi et je t'emmènerai faire un tour de la ville. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, ça met toujours les gens de bonne humeur, le beau temps. On va pouvoir aller s'installer en ville, je t'apprendrai mes poèmes et tu pourras les chanter avec moi, tu pourrais peut-être même m'apprendre des chants du nord. Exotique, ça ! Je suis sûr que ça plairait beaucoup. Quand les gens sont de bonne humeur, ils donnent plus d'argent. Si tu chantes avec moi je propose qu'on se partage l'argent trois-quarts pour un quart. Trois quarts pour moi parce que c'est moi qui joue l'instrument et ce sont mes textes.

Tout en parlant, il continuait de la tirer par le bras hors de son lit. Emma pensait que c'était beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme et de paroles trop tôt le matin.

– Non…non merci, répondit-t-elle en se dégageant avant qu'il ne la fasse tomber au bas de son matelas. C'est gentil, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui. Et honnêtement, lui sourit-elle, je ne suis pas sûre que je chante très bien.

Il fronça les sourcils, pas habitué à être refusé.

– Au contraire ! insista-t-il. Tu as une voix plutôt aigue pour un gars, les enfants comme toi, par ici, ils se font recruter par l'église pour être enfant de cœur. Tu ferais un tabac dans la rue. Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à faire ?

Emma essaya de ne pas trop rougir quand il mentionna sa voix trop aigue pour être celle d'un homme. Flavien était bien plus vif et intelligent que les gens qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser. Déjà la veille, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle venait de loin au nord, il avait tout de suite remarqué que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle de faire tout ce chemin, c'est-à-dire, pas facile pour toute personne ne se déplaçant pas à dos de dragon. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle soit sur ses gardes avec lui.

Elle s'étira pour paraître détendue.

– Il y a un homme que je dois aller voir, répondit-elle.

– Un homme ? Tu connais donc des gens à Brême ? C'est l'équipage avec lequel tu es arrivée en bateau ?

– Tu poses trop de questions, rouspéta-t-elle. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais arrivée en bateau, je voyage à pied depuis mon arrivée dans un port de Flandres. C'est un homme que j'ai croisé hier quand je me promenais dans le chantier du centre-ville. Je veux lui demander du travail.

– Du travail ? s'étonna Flavien comme si c'était la chose la plus bizarre au monde. Tu veux travailler toi aussi du matin au soir ? Déjà que je ne vois pas Serge de la journée, maintenant toi aussi tu veux me fausser compagnie ?

Il lui fit une moue suppliante.

– Je pensais que tu étais un vagabond, comme moi. Un gars qui aime la liberté, s'amuser ! (il disait ça avec de grands gestes exaltés des bras) Pas se faire embaucher avant même d'avoir visité les meilleurs quartiers de la ville.

Emma le poussa pour qu'il la laisse se lever et lui tourna le dos pour chercher une veste propre dans son baluchon. Il continua à lui tourner autour pour essayer de la convaincre. Puis, comme il le faisait en permanence, il sauta du coq à l'âne pour demander :

– Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

Il tenait entre ses doigts la longue tresse dans le dos d'Emma, la seule mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait coupée. La jeune fille se retourna dans un sursaut pour qu'il la lâche et se dépêcha de la glisser de nouveau sous sa tunique, la tresse avait dû s'en échapper pendant qu'elle tournait dans son sommeil.

– Ca…euh…c'est rien. C'est une tradition là d'où je viens, inventa-t-elle maladroitement puis elle changea de sujet, et pour répondre à ta question, j'aime ma liberté, j'ai justement besoin d'un peu d'argent pour continuer à voyager.

– L'argent, ça se mendie ! continua Flavien en faisant comme si il n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Tu as faim, hop !, tu te places à un coin de rue et tu fais un petit spectacle, n'importe quoi ! Tu jongles avec trois cailloux – tu sais jongler, au moins, n'est-ce pas ?– ou tu imites les nobles – ça, ça marche bien en général, mais il faut faire attention qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui passe par là sinon, tu es bon pour quelques jours au frais – ça veut dire quelques jours dans un cachot, tu m'as compris, hein ?– tu peux même te contenter de mimer un gars qui descend un escalier en te mettant derrière un muret, un tour classique mais toujours efficace.

Il dû voir l'expression étonnée d'Emma car il s'interrompit pour demander :

– Tu le connais, au moins, ce tour, j'espère ?

Puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entrainer vers la sortie.

– J'ai l'impression qu'il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne la vie, mon gars, lui dit-il, je ne sais pas comment t'as fait pour survivre jusque-là !

Emma attrapa sa main et souleva son bras pour échapper à son accolade.

– Je te remercie de l'offre, sourit-elle, mais peut-être un autre jour.

– Tu es vraiment têtu, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoutes, dit-il en se concentrant pour paraitre sérieux, je m'en veux de te faire de la peine comme ça mais je dois te le dire : tu ferais mieux d'accepter mon offre, personne ne t'embauchera sur le chantier avec des bras fins comme ça. On a l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler si on te donne un marteau.

Emma sourit en pensant aux taquineries que Gobber lui avait fait toute sa jeunesse sur son gabarit vraiment pas adapté au travail dans une forge. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait empêchée de forger tout un tas d'objets.

– On verra, dit-elle, mais même si il ne m'embauche pas je veux quand même parler à cet homme, il vient du nord comme moi, je l'ai entendu hier parler ma langue.

– Comme tu voudras ! capitula-t-il. Quant à moi, je ne gâcherai pas plus longtemps cette belle matinée à me casser les dents sur ton inexpugnable entêtement ! Salut !

Il claqua les talons, lui jeta un clin d'œil et lui fit un signe de la main puis en trois pas sautillants il avait passé la porte et descendait les escaliers en chantonnant.

Emma secoua la tête en souriant de son énergie débordante. Elle retourna chercher son arc et ses flèches glissés sous son lit et elle sortit à son tour. Il y avait elle aussi une chose qu'elle aimait faire lors des matinées de beau temps.

« Die Tür ! » beugla l'ivrogne sous son tas de couverture au fond de la pièce quand elle arriva sur le seuil. À tout hasard, Emma ferma la porte derrière elle.

#

La veille, elle s'était presque fait porter par la foule qui l'entrainait dans la ville, mais cette fois, elle voulait en sortir et elle se retrouvait à devoir se battre contre le courant dominant du monde qui se déversaient sans interruption sur la place du marché. Flavien avait raison, le beaux temps avait attiré hors de leur campagnes de nombreuses personnes qui flânaient, panier en osier encore vide au bras, devant les étals ouverts sur la grande rue qui reliait la porte est de la ville au centre de Brême et Emma devait mobiliser toute son agilité pour arriver à se faufiler entre deux domestiques en bonnet blanc, éviter les sabots d'un cheval qui la frôlait, ne pas se prendre dans les jambes un jeune garçon qui courrait vers sa mère tout en gardant dans son dos, bien emballés dans le bout de tissu, son arc et ses flèches.

Quand elle passa enfin la porte de la ville, elle put respirer à son aise. Le beau temps égayait peut-être la ville, lui enlevait un peu de sa grisaille, mais les rayons chaud du soleil libéraient aussi les fragrances suaves de tous les déchets pourrissant sans les coins. Il n'y avait qu'une fois au milieu des champs qu'on pouvait sentir dans l'air l'odeur fraiche du printemps qui prend ses quartiers. Emma savoura la caresse du soleil sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'orée de la forêt et qu'elle s'enfonce dans l'ombre encore fraîche et humide.

– Toothless ! Toothless, mon grand, c'est moi !

Elle essayait de retrouver le chêne près duquel elle avait laissé son dragon la veille mais elle avait du mal à reconnaitre quoi que ce soit. Elle espérait que Toothless l'entendrait et la guiderai lui-même à l'endroit mais elle devait encore être trop loin.

Son corps se tendit brusquement quand elle entendit les feuilles remuer derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement, tout en déballant son arc et ses flèches. Elle plissa les yeux dans la direction d'où venait le bruit pour essayer d'évaluer la taille de son adversaire. Une biche inoffensive ? Un écureuil qu'elle pourrait tuer pour son déjeuner ? Un ours contre lequel il faudrait qu'elle se défende ? Elle avait hissé son carquois sur son épaule, prête à en tirer une flèche à tout moment, quand l'animal s'élança. Elle vit la forme noire, puissante et pas très haute, filer derrière les troncs. Elle eut le temps de reconnaitre les écailles et les deux yeux verts avant que Toothless ne bondisse et ne l'entraine à terre avec lui.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le dragon était juste au-dessus d'elle et couvrait déjà son visage de salive. Elle le sera dans ses bras.

– Oui, je suis contente de te voir moi aussi !

Il la regardait avec ses pupilles complétement dilatées, oreilles bien dressées et langue pendante.

– Pas la peine d'être aussi fier de toi, riposta-t-elle, tu n'as pas réussi à me faire peur !

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et émit un petit gémissement interrogatif.

– Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mon grand, se moqua-t-elle, mais tu es bien trop gros et noir pour être confondu avec un autre animal.

Puis elle ajouta plus tendrement :

– Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, si j'avais été un paysan du coin, j'aurais eu très peur.

Toothless sembla satisfait de la réponse et fêta cela en balayant son visage de haut en bas avec la langue râpeuse.

–Pouah ! se débâtit Emma. Ah non ! Pas ça ! C'est bon, c'est bon arrête ! Oui, oui, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais tu me manques de moins en moins là…

Emma passa toute la matinée en compagnie de son dragon. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude pendant leurs années de cohabitation, Toothless l'aida à chasser. Il rabattait le gibier vers elle et quand elle en avait abattu assez, il gagnait le droit de croquer quelques retardataires qui ne courraient pas assez vite. Pendant qu'il se léchait les babines et rongeait les carcasses à la recherche des dernières traces de viande, Emma dépeçait et vidait son propre repas puis il allumait et entretenait le feu pendant qu'elle fabriquait des broches et faisait griller la viande au milieu des flammes. Enfin, quand la viande était à point, Toothless s'allongeait dans le dos de sa cavalière pour lui faire un dossier chaud pendant qu'elle se jetait avec appétit sur son déjeuner.

– Tu ne devineras jamais toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées à Brême, racontait Emma à Toothless alors qu'elle léchait sur ses doigts les dernier vestiges du bon goût de viande. Il y a ce garçon, un Français. Par tous les dieux ! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler autant ! Je crois que tu l'aimerais bien, toi qui aime bien m'écouter parler, mais peut-être que ça nervosité t'énerverait, il est toujours en train de sauter partout…Et puis, il y a le plus important !

Emma, excitée, se tourna vers Toothless en s'allongeant à demi sur lui pour le gratter sous les oreilles.

– Hier j'ai croisé un homme qui parle norrois ! Un Viking, Toothless, tu te rends compte ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ma langue. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux la parler, et encore, tu ne me comprends pas.

Toothless ronronna et vint frotter son museau contre sa joue.

– Oui, je sais, tu sais très bien faire illusion.

La journée était particulièrement chaude et radieuse pour avril et Emma avait le ventre plein pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours alors elle s'endormit quelques instants avec son compagnon. Elle se réveilla avant lui et décida d'aller trouver un ruisseau pour faire le brin de toilette qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire à l'auberge puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas retirer sa tunique devant tous ces hommes. Quand elle revint, il ouvrit un œil endormis et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle enterrait l'arc et les flèches au pied du chêne avec la selle et l'appareil de vol de Toothless.

– Je vais y aller maintenant, mon grand, revint-elle lui murmurer à l'oreille. Dors bien et garde une oreille aux aguets si quelqu'un vient par là. Je reviendrais dès que je pourrais.

Elle quitta une forêt aussi calme que quand elle y était entrée. Sur le chemin qui la ramenait à la ville, elle entendait déjà la vague rumeur qui s'élevait derrière les murs d'enceinte. Le vent lui portait l'écho des grincements des poulies sur le chantier, les murmures lointains des voix qui essayaient de s'élever les unes au-dessus des autres pour être entendues. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'elle préférait, l'agitation des villes ou la pénombre des forêts. Les forêts avaient un avantage : elles accueillaient Toothless et Emma savait qu'elle reviendrait toujours vers son dragon, son ami. Mais les villes avaient la nouveauté, les hommes, les connaissances et elle ne pourrait jamais complètement tourner le dos à ça.

* * *

**... et voilà, je n'ai officiellement plus aucun chapitre d'avance ! Et je sais déjà que les quelques pages que j'ai écrit pour la chapitre suivant vont nécessiter des corrections drastiques... Donc attendez-vous à du retard surtout que c'est bientôt les vacances et que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de poster quelque chose avant mon retour de vacances le 6 janvier.**

**Sinon, je me rends compte qu'avec des nouveaux chapitres si espacés, je ne peux pas attendre de vous que vous reteniez chaque détail de ce que j'ai écrit avant, donc ma question c'est : est-ce que vous vous sentez perdus parfois ? **

**Par exemple, pour ce chapitre, au début de la discussion entre Emma et Flavien, je me suis demandée si tout le monde se rappelait bien qu'Emma s'est coupé les cheveux et se déguise en homme, c'est pour ça qu'avant même de lui demander son prénom, Flavien s'adresse à elle avec des noms au masculin (ex:"Tu es un vrai baroudeur !"). Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu un problème avec ça ou avec autre chose ?  
**

**C'est tout ! Je me rends compte que je dois vous souhaiter un joyeux noël et un bonne nouvelle année ! Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que 2014 arrivait déjà ! Le temps passe vraiment trop vite...**


	4. Un vent du nord

**Et je ne suis même pas tellement en retard ! **

**Il faut dire que je suis dans une bonne période actuellement et j'avance vite. Cela est en grande partie dû au fait que j'ai enfin réussit à mettre la main sur le livre de Rainbow Rowell _Fangirl_**** et chaque fois que je lis un nouveau chapitre de ce bouquin ça me donne une envie irrépressible d'ouvrir mon document word et d'écrire ! **

**Bref, je vais essayer d'avancer le plus possible la semaine prochaine et la semaine d'après, même si la semaine prochaine c'est la semaine ou j'ai tout mes partiels pour la validation de mon premier semestre et que si j'étais une élève sérieuse je passerai plus de temps à réviser qu'à écrire. Heureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas une élève sérieuse.  
**

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, pas pour la façon dont je l'ai écrit, mais pour ce qu'il se passe dedans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un vent du nord**

Emma était restée plus longtemps que prévu dans la forêt avec Toothless. Quand elle revint en ville, les cloches sonnaient déjà les prières du milieu de l'après-midi.

Elle alla chercher l'homme de la veille à son atelier au milieu du chantier mais elle ne l'y trouva pas. Elle n'osa pas entrer pour tenter de demander où il était ou s'il reviendrait bientôt mais elle passa devant plusieurs fois en lançant des coups d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle vit trois artisans, dont l'homme qu'elle avait aussi aperçu la veille près de la charrette, mais ils n'étaient pas celui qu'elle cherchait.

Dépitée, elle décida d'aller directement chez lui et de l'y attendre. Elle retrouva sans trop de difficultés la ruelle dans laquelle se cachaient la petite maison et son atelier attenant. Les deux étages soutenus par leurs colombages paraissaient miteux et pauvres au milieu des autres habitations qui les entouraient. Le torchis était moins bien entretenu, la maison plus basse et biscornue, le toit en paille plutôt qu'avec des tuiles solides. L'atelier en particulier, fait de simples planches de bois, était une verrue au sein de ce quartier si propre et calme.

Emma se demanda pourquoi un artisan, au bas de l'échelle sociale, avait choisi d'habiter un quartier comme celui-ci, sans doute peuplé de commerçants et de petits bourgeois, plutôt que le quartier populaire, un peu plus l'est, où sa demeure aurait moins juré par sa modestie. Peut-être qu'il aimait le calme et qu'il trouvait que c'était un endroit plus approprié pour élever une petite fille aussi adorable que la sienne.

Emma resta un moment sur le pied de porte où elle s'était cachée la veille. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit venant de l'atelier et ne voyait aucuns mouvements aux fenêtres de la maison. N'y avait-il personne à l'intérieur ? Pourtant la porte de l'atelier était entrouverte. Emma ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation qu'elle offrait. Elle se glissa sous les fenêtres, colla son oreille contre la porte d'entrée mais elle n'entendait rien alors elle se faufila dans l'appentis.

À l'intérieur, il faisait sombre et il régnait une chaleur étouffante, une atmosphère qui lui rappelait la forge de son village natal. En plus du rayon de lumière qui venait de la porte, des braises dans le coin gauche de la pièce diffusaient une lueur rouge sur les outils posés à proximité. Emma caressa du bout des doigts les longues pinces, les creusets, les marteaux, tous les jouets avec lesquels elle avait grandi. Mais cet atelier n'était pas complètement familier. Ce n'était pas une forge et elle pouvait voir tout de suite qu'il s'y faisait un art beaucoup plus mystérieux. Ce n'étaient pas des enclumes et des pierres à aiguiser qui occupaient le centre de la pièce mais une grande table de bois couverte de plaques de verre dont elle n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer la couleur. Appuyés contre les murs, il n'y avait pas d'épées, de haches ou de marteaux mais des chambranles de fenêtres de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes qui n'attendaient plus qu'on y insère des plaques de verre.

Dans un coin, près d'une autre porte qui donnait sans doute dans la maison, se trouvait un vieux tabouret à trois pieds posé devant un chevalet. Emma s'approcha pour regarder la pièce de verre qui y était installée. C'était le visage d'un moine. Elle le reconnaissait à sa tonsure, dessinée par des petits traits gris sur le verre transparent. À côté du tabouret, elle remarqua une tablette fixée au mur de torchis de la maison, sur laquelle était posée une suite de petits pots contenant une pâte grise dans plusieurs nuances, des plus claires au plus sombres. Quand elle se pencha dessus, elle reconnut l'odeur aigre et désagréable qu'elle avait déjà sentit autour de l'atelier du chantier en centre-ville. Seulement, cette fois, ça sentait beaucoup plus fort et son nez commença à la picoter, elle allait…elle allait… Elle recula, se couvrit le nez et inspira un grand coup, attendant l'éternuement qui ne voulait pas venir.

Mais ce n'est pas l'air expulsé qui secoua son corps et perturba le silence de l'atelier, c'est le grincement des roues d'une vielles charrette dans la rue et les bruits de pas d'un homme juste devant la porte.

Toute envie d'éternuer complètement oubliée, Emma chercha des yeux un recoin pour se cacher en se maudissant de tous les noms. Quelle brillante idée elle avait eu de rentrer parce que la porte était ouverte et qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur ! Était-elle idiote ? Tout indiquait que le propriétaire des lieux allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre ! Elle se retourna pour se glisser à tout hasard sous la grande table mais c'était trop tard, une forte silhouette se dessinait déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Emma se figea complètement. Tant que l'homme restait près de la porte et bloquait la lumière, elle était dissimulée par la pénombre. Avec un peu de chance, il ressortirait de l'atelier sans l'avoir vue.

Mais l'homme, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, s'avança impitoyablement dans la pièce. Le gout amer de la panique monta à la bouche d'Emma. Elle regarda avec horreur l'artisan contourner sa table de travail et saisir un des cadres de fenêtre vide posé contre le mur. Elle était en pleine lumière maintenant, il lui suffirait de lever les yeux et…

Le bois du cadre fit un craquement sec quand un de ses coins heurta le sol. L'homme, en s'approchant de sa table, venait de voir la petite figure étrangère.

En un bond, il était devant le foyer et avait saisi un fer chauffé à blanc. Plusieurs autre outils posés sur le bord de l'âtre furent précipités par terre et le tintement des manches de fer les uns contre les autres couvrit les cris du scandinave alors qu'il se précipitait sur Emma, son fer levé bien haut. Emma hurla à son tour et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle trébucha sur le tabouret et s'écroula. Le rebord de la tablette de bois lui rentra dans le milieu du dos, son coude heurta les petits pots, en fit tomber plusieurs, renversa les autres. Elle sentit leur contenu couler sur la chemise alors que le visage déformé par la colère au-dessus d'elle continuait de lui crier des mots en Allemands qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

– Je ne suis pas une voleuse ! cria-t-elle en norrois et en se protégeant le visage de ses bras. Je veux juste vous parler ! Juste vous parler, je vous promets !

L'homme se tu brusquement. Emma put entendre le faible bruit du dernier petit pot de l'étagère qui roula sur le bois et tomba rejoindre les autres. La jeune fille effrayée rouvrit lentement les yeux et écarta légèrement les bras de son visage. L'homme n'avait pas baissé son fer brûlant.

– Pourquoi me parles-tu cette langue ? demanda-il sèchement.

Emma était complètement affalée sur la petite tablette derrière le chevalet, à deux doigts de glisser. Son dos, là où la tablette l'avait heurtée, lui faisait mal.

– Parce que, dit-elle prudemment en essayant de se relever, parce que c'est ma langue maternelle et la vôtre aussi je crois.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

Emma déglutit. Cet homme avait été prêt, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, à la défigurer au fer pour être entrée chez lui sans autorisation, ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait espionné et suivit la veille.

– Je me baladais dans le chantier de l'église au centre-ville quand je vous ai entendu.

– Et qui me dit que tu me racontes la vérité ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, un éclair hostile traversant de nouveau ses yeux gris clair.

Il écrasa son poing fermé sur le mur juste à la droite du visage d'Emma. À sa gauche, il approcha la faible lueur du fer rouge comme une braise.

– Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un sale espion de mon ancien clan ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de venir me retrouver ici ! vociféra-t-il en faisant sursauter Emma. J'ai tenu ma parole ! Je ne suis jamais revenu au village ! Je n'ai jamais…

Sa voix cassa.

– Mais j'ai le droit de vivre partout ailleurs en paix !

Sa main s'était crispée autour du manche du fer, ses yeux étaient exorbités. Emma se recroquevilla le plus loin possible de lui. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de se maitriser et de paraitre digne et menaçant mais son cri avait plutôt quelque chose de désespéré et de suppliant. C'était assez désagréable de voir une telle expression sur le visage d'un homme aussi grand et fort que lui.

– Je ne vous connais pas, je vous jure, souffla-t-elle tremblante et hésitante. Je ne suis pas de votre village. Et même si je l'étais…

Elle ravala la boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge.

– J'ai été exilée de mon propre village, expliqua-t-elle, c'est pour ça que je me trouve ici.

Elle observa sa réaction. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais il était évident qu'il avait subi le même sort qu'elle : l'exil. Elle s'en était doutée depuis qu'elle l'avait vu travaillant en tant qu'artisan sur le chantier. Très peu de Vikings auraient quitté leur village pour aller courir l'aventure dans des pays étrangers s'ils n'y avaient pas été forcés.

L'homme ne dit rien mais il détendit son bras qui tenait le fer.

– Je m'appelle Emma, continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je viens de l'île de Berk, à l'ouest de l'Islande.

L'homme la regarda dans les yeux, longuement. Emma n'osa pas bouger ni interrompre le silence. Elle scruta sur le visage en face d'elle des indices sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Elle vit tout d'abord le pli dur de sa bouche s'effacer, puis ses sourcils se détendre et se relever, faisant perdre à ses yeux leur colère pour la remplacer par de la tristesse. Finalement, l'homme soupira et s'éloigna d'elle pour aller reposer le fer sur le rebord de l'âtre.

Emma se remit seulement alors à respirer normalement. Toute la peur qu'elle venait de ressentir lui retomba dessus brusquement et la fit chanceler.

– Viens vers la porte, lui ordonna l'homme d'une voix dure. Je ne peux pas bien voir ton visage quand tu te caches dans ce coin.

Elle sa hâta d'obéir, au moins elle se rapprocherait de la sortie.

– Qu'elle âge as-tu ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut dans la lumière. Et pourquoi te déguises-tu en homme ?

– J'aurais 18 ans à la fin de l'été. Et si je me déguise en homme c'est parce qu'il semble que sur le continent, une femme ne puisse rien faire toute seule, que ce soit voyager ou trouver du travail.

L'homme passa une main sur ses yeux gris et fatigués, enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Son front fortement ridé semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde. Il avait l'air âgé avec ses épaules tombantes et son dos était légèrement vouté. Mais Emma l'avait vu avec une si jeune petit fille la veille, elle ne savait pas si l'impression était trompeuse. Avait-il eu une autre famille avant d'être exilé ?

– Tu es si jeune, finit-il par murmurer, puis reprenant plus fort : Que me veux-tu ?

Elle voulait un travail. Mais la méfiance et l'agressivité avec laquelle l'homme l'avait accueillie l'avaient un peu refroidie. Elle réalisait que débarquer comme ça dans la vie de cet homme juste parce qu'ils parlaient la même langue n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Allait-il encore l'attaquer comme il venait de le faire ? Elle décida d'aborder le sujet indirectement.

– Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cet atelier ?

L'homme sembla surpris de la question qui ne répondait pas à la sienne.

– Je suis verrier, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

–Verrier, répéta Emma, essayant le nouveau mot sur sa langue.

Un tel mot n'existait pas en norrois, le mot qu'il avait utilisé devait être celui de la langue allemande. Ce mot ressemblait au mot anglais qu'elle utilisait pour désigner le verre, substance inconnue sur Berk.

– Vous fabriquez des fenêtres ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les cadres de bois entassés au fond de l'atelier.

– Ouais, c'est ça, je découpe le verre.

Il croisa les bras.

– C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Tu t'es introduite chez moi juste pour savoir ça ?

– Non, avoua alors Emma un peu gênée. J'ai besoin d'un travail. Juste pour un moment, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter quand il prit une expression contrariée, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'argent avant de continuer à voyager.

– Et pourtant tu n'y connais rien au métier de verrier. Par Hel ! Tu n'en connaissais même pas le nom !

– Non, reconnu-t-elle, mais je peux apprendre ! J'ai travaillé dans une forge presque toute ma vie. Je sais chauffer les braises à la bonne température et je sais manier une pince et un creuset.

Son ton était ferme et confiant, elle voulait le convaincre car elle sentait qu'il hésitait. Son regard vola un instant derrière elle, vers le coin de l'atelier où se trouvait le chevalet devant la porte qui devait donner chez lui.

– Tu as de la chance, dit-il finalement sans se départit de son regard sévère, les affaires sont bonnes en ce moment. Je veux bien te prendre à 8 deniers par jour, de quoi te nourrir et te loger.

« De quoi _tout juste_ me nourrir et me loger » pensa Emma mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était déjà contente d'avoir réussi à décrocher une place.

– Je te donne une chance, précisa-t-il. Si tu ne fais pas l'affaire, si tu ne travailles pas bien, tu ne feras pas long feu.

Emma acquiesça. Tête baissée, elle lui lança un regard furtif. Il avait les bras croisés et un froncement de sourcil sévère fixé sur le visage, mais le reste de sa posture démentait son expression de colère. Elle pouvait voir son pied qui tapait nerveusement le sol et ses yeux étrangement clairs qui avaient l'air perdus. Il n'était peut-être pas si effrayant que ça. Il était juste un homme seul et perdu, comme elle. Elle lui sourit pour la première fois.

– Je vous remercie, je vous ne décevrai pas. Alors, je reviens demain ?

Plus que son apparition soudaine dans son atelier, plus que la langue qu'elle lui avait parlé, ce sourire déstabilisa l'homme en face d'elle.

– C'est ça, répondit-il, bourru. Tu es bien enjouée pour une jeune fille perdue si loin de chez toi…

Emma continua à sourire sans lui répondre. Elle commença à s'éloigner.

– Et au fait ! la rappela-t-il, je… je m'appelle Einar, en norrois. Mais ici tout le monde m'appelle Heiner, la traduction allemande.

– Je reviendrai demain à la première heure, Einar ! promit Emma.

#

Emma avait dit à la première heure et elle tint sa promesse. Elle se leva en même temps que tous les travailleurs et se hâtait dans les rues brumeuses de Brême avant même que Flavien n'ait ouvert un œil. Elle arriva à l'atelier si tôt qu'Einar n'était pas encore descendu l'ouvrir et elle dû attendre sous un porche pendant qu'une pluie fine tintait sur les toits de la ville.

Les premiers jours de leur cohabitation, Emma et Einar n'échangèrent que le strict minimum de mots qu'il fallait à l'artisan pour apprendre à Emma le travail du verre. Et avec Einar, le strict minimum, cela se limitait à : « Regarde », « Là c'est important » ou « Là faut faire attention ».

Emma s'accommoda à son humeur sans difficultés. Depuis tout petite, il y avait tellement de questions qu'elle posait auxquelles personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait répondre qu'elle avait appris à trouver ses réponses toute seule, par l'observation ou l'expérimentation.

Einar lui montra comment découper les grandes plaques dans la forme souhaitée en promenant un fer chaud sur les contours dessinés sur le verre puis en jetant la pièce dans l'eau froide. Il lui montra comment retoucher cette découpe brute et brusque à l'aide de pinces et Emma comprit toute seule à quel point cette technique était délicate, elle comprit que pour manier une matière aussi fragile et délicate que du verre avec les méthodes violentes du feu, des fers et des pinces, il fallait un coup de main assuré et précis.

Einar lui montra comment mouler, dans une forme proche de la rune futhark H, les barres de plomb qui allaient joindre les différentes pièces de verre puis comment monter ces barres malléables au milieu de la fresque, comment les souder pour former un réseau relié solidement à l'armature qui entourerait la pièce. Emma remarqua, trainant dans l'atelier, des panneaux de verre ne respectant pas cette construction et elle comprit toute seule que ce qu'il lui avait expliqué n'était pas la seule façon de procéder mais qu'elle n'était pas encore assez compétente pour mériter d'en savoir plus.

Puis après lui avoir montré tout ça, après lui avoir fait entrevoir la technicité du métier, après avoir évoqué en phrases succinctes des règles artistiques de composition, de formes et d'assemblage des couleurs, il la cantonna dans un coin à recopier au propre sur des planches de bois et en grandeur nature des croquis pour des fenêtres qu'il avait lui-même réalisés. Il appelait cela « le carton » qui lui servirait de modèle au moment de découper les pièces de verre et de les assembler. Et Emma comprit toute seule qu'elle devrait s'en contenter sans rouspéter si elle voulait passer le test et se voir confier un jour de plus grandes responsabilités.

Une routine plaisante commença à s'installer. Tous les matins tôt, Emma se levait et se hâtait dans les rues humides au milieu de plein d'autres hommes, têtes basses et pressés, qui allaient trimer. Elle passait les longues heures de la journée dans la chaleur douce de l'atelier les doigts noircis pas la mine de fusain qu'elle tenait, la tête emplie de rosaces colorées, d'entrelacs complexes et de tous les autres motifs qu'elle recopiait depuis les croquis d'Einar ou depuis les livres de modèles entassés dans un coin de l'atelier. Puis le soir, elle suivait les longues files bruyantes de travailleurs libérés de leurs postes qui retournaient à leurs auberges, elle retrouvait Serge et Flavien, aussi en forme que s'il venait de se réveiller, et ensemble ils riaient.

C'était un rythme très contraint mais aussi très simple. Pas besoin de ne se soucier de rien. Elle avait une rentrée régulière d'argent, elle savait où manger, où dormir, où aller tous les jours. Elle avait besoin de cette stabilité parfois, après des mois de voyages fortement soumis aux aléas.

Mais elle n'oubliait pas Toothless pour autant. Elle savait qu'il avait moins de patience qu'elle quand il s'agissait de rester longtemps au même endroit. Alors la nuit du samedi au dimanche, quand tous les ronflements étaient à leur point culminant, elle s'échappa du dortoir de l'auberge et se faufila dans l'ombre des ruelles, évitant les quelques hommes ivres encore debout qui se battaient dans les coins ou braillaient en titubant au milieu des rues. Elle atteint le quartier le plus au nord de la ville, là où le mur d'enceinte n'avait pas encore été achevé, et sortit silencieusement de la ville. Elle emprunta une barque amarrée pas très loin pour traverser sans se mouiller le bras de rivière qui entourait complètement la ville et rejoint enfin les champs de céréales qu'elle put traverser à grandes enjambées essoufflées jusqu'à la forêt.

Elle passa le reste de la nuit au milieu des étoiles. Toothless avait très brièvement protesté quand elle avait interrompu son sommeil mais il avait vite cessé quand il avait vu ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains : son harnais de vol. Des centaines de mètres au-dessus de la campagne endormie, ils pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie sans peur d'être surpris. Loopings très hauts dans les nuages effilochés, passages ras qui soufflent les fines tiges de céréales à terre, slaloms effrénés entre les troncs de la forêt… Rien d'autre que le soleil levant ne pouvait les arrêter. Et quand, inévitablement, l'astre brillant, leur pire ennemi, eut repris ses quartiers dans le ciel et les eut chassé de leur terrain de jeu, Emma se blottis sous l'aile chaude de son ami pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil au jour qui s'installait.

Elle ne retourna en ville que tard dans l'après-midi. Après tout, c'était dimanche, son jour de congé. La religion chrétienne interdisait fermement tout travail ce jour-là et qui était-elle pour courroucer les dieux étrangers ? Elle ne demandait rien d'autre que s'intégrer le plus possible à la culture locale ! Il faut dire que somnoler toute la journée au pied d'un chêne en taquinant Toothless était un moyen particulièrement agréable de le faire.

#

Quand elle poussa finalement la porte de l'auberge du dragon noir, elle fit entrer les rayons rasants du coucher de soleil avec elle dans la pièce trop peu souvent éclairée. Serge, assis seul dans la salle commune en train de repriser grossièrement un de ses pantalons, leva les yeux, ébloui.

– Bonsoir, lui sourit-il quand il l'eut reconnue dans le contre-jour, je ne t'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

– Bonsoir, lui répondit-elle aussi en allemand, je suis…euh... allée ?…non…sortie ! Je suis sortie tôt ce matin, composa-t-elle avec quelques hésitations mais beaucoup de fierté.

Depuis quelques jours, même si ses plus longues conversations se faisaient avec Flavien en anglais, Emma avait fait des progrès fulgurants en allemand. Cela la gênait toujours de parler anglais quand Serge était juste à côté et ne demandait qu'à partager leurs éclats de rire, à elle et Flavien, alors elle faisait des efforts.

Quand elle avait le temps avant le repas, elle s'asseyait à côté du jeune polonais et jouait avec lui au même jeu que celui qu'elle avait joué avec l'anglais Henry il y a bien des années : elle lui désignait n'importe quel objet et il lui disait le mot en allemand, qu'elle écrivait alors consciencieusement sur un tas de feuilles que Flavien lui avait fournies. Mais le vocabulaire autour d'eux était limité alors ils avaient développé le jeu. Parfois, ils imitaient les actions des verbes et dessinaient les objets qu'ils ne pouvaient pas désigner. Comme ça, petit à petit, Emma élargissait son vocabulaire. La grammaire lui venait à tâtons, quand elle faisait une phrase et qu'un des garçons la corrigeait. Flavien avait bien essayé de la lui enseigner de manière un peu plus organisée, il lui avait écrit des tables de déclinaison, de conjugaison, avait même tenté de lui apprendre le nom des temps mais Emma retenait mieux quand elle le faisait à sa manière alors il avait abandonné.

– Was ist das ? demanda Emma, selon le rituel du jeu.

Elle était montée chercher ses feuilles cachées sous son matelas et était redescendue s'installer à côté de Serge dans l'atmosphère paisible de la salle commune qui commençait à sentir bon les odeurs de cuisine. Serge lâcha son aiguille le temps de se pencher sur le dessin d'Emma. Il plissa les yeux et tourna la feuille dans l'autre sens.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en levant un regard indécis vers elle. Je ne reconnais pas ce que c'est.

Emma reprit son dessin. Comment ça, il ne reconnaissait pas ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si mal dessiné. D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu petit mais elle n'avait plus beaucoup de place dans le coin. Et peut-être qu'elle avait un peu raté le bec…mais les ailes étaient très reconnaissables ! Véxée, elle se mit à battre des bras, comme pour prendre son envol. Serge la regardait toujours sans comprendre et elle fut contrainte de commencer à imiter des bruits aigus d'un oiseau avant qu'il ne s'écrie :

– Ah ! Ein Vogel !

Et il éclata de rire avant de préciser, alors qu'Emma, souriant elle aussi, se penchait pour consigner avec application son nouvel apprentissage :

– Der Vogel, die Vögel.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit à la volée sur cette scène paisible. Emma ne releva même pas la tête, elle entendait déjà le pas sautillant et la voix intarissable du nouvel arrivant. Et puis de toute façon il n'y avait qu'une personne dans toute cette ville qui ouvrait les portes de cette manière : Flavien.

Le jeune homme alla taper virilement l'épaule de Serge et échangea quelques mots avec lui en allemand avant de se tourner vers Emma.

– Alors, le fugueur, on est de retour ? la salua-t-il en anglais en s'appuyant sur son dos.

– Je pensais pouvoir t'éviter toute la journée mais tu m'as retrouvée ! lui rétorqua Emma en secouant ses épaules pour qu'il la lâche.

– Tu as quand même réussi à te cacher sacrément longtemps, continua Flavien en s'affalant sur le banc à côté d'elle, j'ai parcouru la ville toute la journée sans apercevoir une seule de tes mèches remarquablement oranges ! (Il avait pris une de ses courtes mèches de cheveux et la faisait rouler entre ses doigts.) Et pourtant je marche trois fois plus vite que toi, ce qui veut dire que je couvre trois fois plus de terrain. (Il lâcha la mèche et sorti de nulle part une pomme, sans doute volée, dans laquelle il croqua avec appétit.) T'étais où ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Emma se tendit. Elle avait soudain une forte impression de déjà-vu. Elle connaissait cette sensation de pression, tous ses secrets qui défilaient dans sa tête et l'alarme qui retentissait : ils ne doivent pas savoir ! Ils ne doivent jamais l'apprendre ! Elle eut l'impression d'être brusquement ramenée des années en arrière, sous le climat frais de l'île de Berk. Était-ce Arwen ou Henry qui lui posait cette question : « Où étais-tu cette après-midi » ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Ce n'était pas Berk, c'était Flavien. Il ne connaissait pas l'existence des dragons, il ne pourrait jamais deviner.

– J'étais dans une forêt pas très loin des portes de la ville, répondit-elle vaguement.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle revit toutes les fois où l'adolescence qu'elle était à 15 ans avait sorti ce demi-mensonge, à Gobber, à Arwen, à Henry, avec la même sensation d'appréhension dans son ventre : pourvu qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions…

En face d'elle, Flavien avait écarquillé les yeux.

– Une…forêt ? répéta-t-il lentement, comme si le mot ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Il y a rien dans une forêt ! C'est mort là-bas, y a pas de gens – enfin si, il y a peut-être quelques brigands prêts à te couper la gorge – mais y a pas d'argent à gagner, pas de blagues à faire ! Je sais pas où les gens se réunissent dans ton pays Viking, mais j'te l'dis mon gars, ici c'est dans les villes qu'on s'amuse le dimanche !

Emma se força à sourire et à répondre sur le même ton léger de plaisanterie.

– Peut-être que c'est justement ce que je cherchais : être seule. Les villes c'est sympa mais c'est quand même bruyant et puant. Tu devrais essayer d'aller en forêt de temps en temps, pour voir la différence.

– Donc tu étais bien en train de m'éviter, fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

Puis il changea brusquement de ton, il se pencha vers elle et baissa le ton.

– Ou bien peut-être, dit-il avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, que tu n'y étais pas tout seul dans ta forêt désertée…

Il fit jouer ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

– Allez, tout le monde fais ça les jours de congé, continua-t-il. Tu te trouves une jolie petite boulangère, ou une lavandière – j'aime bien les lingères, elles sentent toujours bon le savon – et puis tu t'échappes de la ville, dans un endroit où vous pourrez être un peu seuls…

Emma rougit. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Maintenant elle revoyait le sourire moqueur de Gobber quand il l'accusait de passer ses après-midi à…_batifoler_ dans les bois avec Henri !

– Garde tes…allusions et tes habitudes pour toi, d'accord ? s'offensa-t-elle. Moi, si je vais dans la forêt c'est vraiment pour y être seule ! Et que je ne t'y croise pas un jour avec de la… _compagnie_. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ça !

Flavien éclata de rire et haussa les épaules. Il croqua de nouveau dans sa pomme en la regardant. Puis son regard glissa sur la feuille devant elle et il s'exclama :

– Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ! Donne-moi ça !

Il s'empara de sa feuille et lui tendit sa pomme.

– Tiens moi ça et donne-moi ton crayon.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Emma.

– C'est pas du tout comme ça que ça s'écrit ! dit-il en désignant sa transcription purement phonétique des mots prononcés par Serge.

– Je m'en fiche comment ça s'écrit, argumenta la jeune fille en tenant le crayon loin du français hyperactif, je veux juste pouvoir le prononcer.

Mais Flavien était un professeur plus strict que sa tante Judith quand elle lui avait appris à écrire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il lui arracha le crayon de force et lui fourra la pomme dans les mains.

– Comment tu écris ça ? vérifia Emma en se penchant par-dessus son épaule. Mais c'est imprononçable comme ça ! Il y a trop de s, de c et de h !

Mais Flavien ne voulait rien entendre, il l'empêcha de reprendre le crayon ou de mettre la main sur ses feuilles.

– A quoi ça sert d'apprendre une langue si tu l'apprends n'importe comment ? protesta-t-il.

Emma poussa un profond soupir, pour la forme, et abandonna la partie. Elle croqua dans la pomme à son tour en l'observant réécrire tout ce qu'elle avait noté.

Flavien avait une belle écriture, fine et régulière, qui contrastait fortement avec ses propres gribouillis à peine lisibles ou les grosses lettres tremblantes de Serge. Elle regarda ses mains posées délicatement sur le crayon. Elles étaient fines nerveuse, des mains de musicien, pas les mains calleuses de quelqu'un qui doit travailler pour se nourrir. Flavien parlait de beaucoup de choses mais jamais de sa famille, de sa vie avant la route et Emma se demandait quelle était son histoire. Avec ses manières gentiment extravagantes et l'aura dont il rayonnait, elle l'imaginait élevé dans un palace, au milieu de coussins de soie et de tentures richement brodées, ses cheveux blonds caressés par la main diaphane d'une mère aimante et douce. Puis il avait dû y avoir une crise. Un conflit avec le père à l'adolescence peut-être ? Ou la mort tragique de cette mère adulée ? Et voilà le petit prince gâté lancé sur les routes pour échapper à la vie plutôt que de lui faire face.

– Dis, Arwen.

Flavien avait relevé la tête et interrompu ses corrections.

– Hum ? lui répondit-elle distraitement en mâchonnant un bout de pomme.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur les dragons ?

Emma avala son bout de pomme de travers. Il lui brûla la trachée, tout au long de sa lente descente jusqu'à son estomac. Elle toussa si fort que Flavien sursauta. Serge lâcha son aiguille pour lui frapper vigoureusement le dos, ce qui n'aida pas le bout de pomme à descendre.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Flavien.

– Avalé de travers, répondit Emma d'une voix grinçante en rassurant Serge d'un geste.

Elle toussa encore une ou deux fois.

– Ça va passer, répondit-elle au regard de Flavien.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

– Dois-je en conclure que tu _as_ entendu parler des dragons ?

– Comment-_toi_ est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ? renvoya-t-elle.

Avec un peu de chance la panique dans sa voix pourrait passer pour de l'ahurissement.

– Oh, dit Flavien en promenant distraitement son regard sur le plafond, j'ai entendu certains vieux gars du nord dans le port raconter des légendes.

Puis il reporta son regard bleu clair, brillant et perçant, sur elle.

– Et je me suis dit que comme j'avais un gars du nord sous le coude je pourrais essayer d'avoir les histoires à la source. Imagine le succès que j'aurais avec ces contes à raconter dans la rue. Des histoires de bêtes légendaires crachant du feu, se dissimulant loin des yeux humains dans le pays des glaces… Oh ! Je vois déjà les vers que je pourrais faire avec cette histoire, les poèmes épiques ! Avec quelques arrangements dramatiques au luth ça fera un de ces effets !

– Des légendes…, répéta lentement Emma en essayant de cacher ses mains qui tremblaient sous la table.

Elle partagea timidement le sourire enthousiaste de Flavien.

– Ce n'est que ça, vraiment, continua-t-elle, des légendes. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'en dire plus que ce que tu en as déjà entendu.

Puis, avant que Flavien ne puisse poser plus de questions, elle se remit à tousser bruyamment.

– Je crois que je vais essayer d'obtenir un peu de bière de la cuisinière, dit-elle en se levant, ça aidera à faire passer la toux.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement vers le fond la pièce. Peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination mais elle avait l'impression de sentir le regard de Flavien dans son dos.

La cuisinière n'était pas une femme commode et elle dû la supplier pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'obtenir quoi que ce soit à boire. Mais même avec seulement trois gouttes de bière, Emma mit le plus de temps possible à les avaler. Quand elle revint vers ses deux compagnons, d'autres hommes commençaient déjà à s'installer dans la salle commune pour attendre le dîner et elle prétexta devoir ramener ses feuilles de notes dans sa chambre pour échapper de nouveau à Flavien.

Quand elle redescendit, la distribution de rations de soupes avait commencé et le niveau sonore était assez élevé pour qu'elle puisse prétendre ne pas comprendre les paroles de Flavien s'il lui posait d'autres questions embarrassantes. Et pour être vraiment sûre, quand elle s'assit pour manger, Emma entama une conversation en allemand avec Serge. Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons s'étaient lancés dans un débat houleux sur les pronostics du tournoi d'un quelconque jeu de ballon organisé tous les dimanches par les travailleurs du chantier et Flavien s'était mis à parler trop vite pour qu'elle puisse continuer à suivre.

Mais Emma restait agitée et troublée. La question de Flavien l'avait vraiment prise de court, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Décidément, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse plus attention à l'avenir quand elle discutait avec lui, il en savait trop. Et puis c'était quoi ces questions plus tôt, quand il lui avait demandé où elle était, ces allusions qui avaient fait remonter tant de souvenirs ?

Dans la chaleur de pièce commune, son esprit commença à rêvasser, il s'égara sur des chemins qu'il n'avait pas arpentés depuis longtemps. Des souvenirs la hantaient. Des visages, celui de Gobber, celui de Gudrun la sage du village, celui de personnes dont elle ne pensait même pas se souvenir… celui de son père. Comment se débrouillait-il depuis qu'elle était partie ? Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Elle avait établi cette règle très tôt après son départ : penser à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle ne pouvait que lui faire du mal.

Mais, comme venait de lui rappeler Flavien, il y avait les dragons, les raids réguliers, ces ridicules expéditions au nid… Avaient-elles continué après son départ ? Bien sûr qu'elles avaient continué, il n'y avait aucune raisons pour qu'ils aient changé de si vieilles traditions. Alors il y avait encore des victimes, des corps jamais rapportés, jamais retrouvés.

– Arwen ?

Le visage du jeune homme, de plusieurs années plus jeune que ce qu'il devait être maintenant, remonta des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Lui aussi il allait bientôt être un vrai guerrier, éligible pour s'embarquer dans ces expéditions suicides, tout comme son cousin, Ralf.

– Arwen !

Emma réalisa que c'était elle qu'on appelait. Serge agitait la main devant ses yeux.

– Tu as l'air fatigué, lui dit-il en allemand. Peut-être que tu devrais aller te coucher.

Emma bougea un peu pour chasser les pensées désagréables qui flottaient dans sa tête et se frotta les yeux en acquiesçant. Serge avait raison, elle était fatiguée. Elle avait à peine dormi la veille, c'était sans doute pour ça. Cela irait mieux demain.

Elle se leva, souhaita bonne nuit au polonais puis à Flavien qui ne l'entendit pas, pris dans une autre conversation avec son voisin de droite. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers sombres, ses yeux se fermaient déjà.


End file.
